The Lost Royal
by VAlover10
Summary: THREEQUEL IN TWA SERIES. Rose know's the truth and with her graduation just around the corner, soon everyone will know. Not everyone will accept her secret but with Dimitri by her side, she knows everything will work out in the end, even when tragedy strikes. Skips most of Shadowkiss starting just before the Strigoi attack. All rights go to Richelle Mead for her amazing series. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**This is my third and final story for my mini-series 'The Wrong Alchemist.' in this story, everything has gone almost the same, as it would have in Richelle Meads book, Shadow Kiss, with minor changes. Rose can see Mason but thanks to her religious upbringing she knows what he is and that he shouldn't be there. She goes to Dimitri with her concerns but he assures her there is nothing wrong. Later she is Lissa's head and can see that she is with Jessie and they are about to start their initiation ceremony. Rose gets there before they can start and puts it to a stop without her breakdown. The guardians come and take everyone away. Rose stays with Dimitri to explain what happened and that is where this story starts. Enjoy.**

"Tell me everything Rose, from the start," Dimitri said with his stern instructor voice but I could see the emotions running through his eyes. I took a deep breath to stop the twisting feeling in my stomach. I felt like I was going to throw up or fain. It felt familiar from that day on the plane minus a massive migraine. I kept it back and started to explain everything.

"Well, after I fought you and the other guardians I was on my way to my room to shower before I would go to dinner but before I made it to my room I felt a fear in the bond. I pulled myself into Lissa's head and saw she was with Jessie, out here. The guy next to him had a fireball in his hand and looked ready to strike. Jessie told her to use compulsion to make them stop. The fireball sparked and sprinkles of fire hit her bare skin giving her little burns. They weren't that bad but that was only the start. I bolted from my room still in my dirty clothes and told Eddie to get you guys. Then I ran out here and tackled Jessie before he could do any damage. A few of the others ran away when they saw me but I saw their faces. Then you guys showed up and took Jessie away and Lissa to the infirmary for her burns. And now here we are," I recounted skipping the tiny detail where I punched Jessie in the face. He had it coming.

"That's everything?" asked Dimitri searching my face.

"Yup," I said putting on my best guardian mask. Dimitri raised an eyebrow and I felt my mask slipping but I managed to keep it in place even with my stomach twisting.

"Okay then," said Dimitri and gave me a small smirk. I knew he could tell I was lying but he knew me well enough to know if it were important I would tell him. "Come on. You missed dinner. I'll see if I can find you something," he said and gestured for me to walk with him. I started walking. We were on the borderline of the wards and I could see the dark outline of trees outside. We had almost made it to the Guardian housing area when it happened. My stomach turned violently I hunched over groaning in pain clutching my stomach.

"Roza," started Dimitri, his voice full of concern. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. I just fell a little sick that's all," I told him.

"Do you feel like you are going to faint?" he asked.

"No just a little lightheaded and queasy," I said.

"It's probably just hunger and exhaustion. You will feel better once you have eaten," he told me. I nodded and sucked up the pain and started to follow him.

We had only walked a couple more feet before I saw it. He came out of the shadows and was standing before me. His bright glow was dimmer than last time and his colours looked more washed out. He was leaving soon. I was frozen. Dimitri knelt in front of me his eyes full of concern.

"Roza what's wrong?" he asked again.

"Don't you see him?" I asked as I started out at what must have been an empty space for him.

"Who?" asked Dimitri.

"Mason," I told him. I hadn't told him about my recent sightings but after the plane incident, I had told him I saw ghosts. He thought it was just a hallucination or PTSD so I didn't tell him which ghosts I had seen but now I had no choice.

"Roza, listen to me. He isn't real. Mason is dead. This isn't real," he said but I ignore him and went to Mason. The look on his ghostly face said it all.

"What is it?" I asked him. He gave me a pained expression like he was trying to get the words out. I was about to give up when I heard him whisper just loud enough for me to pick up.

"They're coming" and he vanished. I fell to my knees clutching my stomach trying to hold down the little food in my stomach. Dimitri ran to my side and put a hand on my back in a comforting way. I turned my head away to get some air and I saw it. It was so fast that I almost missed it but I saw it. A dark figure dashing through the shadows of woods faster than I had ever seen anything move. I felt my jaw drop and my eyes widen. My heart was beating rapidly as panic spread through my body.

"Roza, you need to see the nurse. I'll take you to the infirmary," said Dimitri and he lifted me to my feet. I shook my head frantically.

"No, Dimitri," I started.

"Rose, let me help you," he said but I pushed him away.

"No Dimitri listen!" I shouted and he stopped. "I need you to call the guardians now," I ordered. His mouth opened to say something but I cut him off. "Don't talk, just do it. Then I need you to get out your stake," I said and shifted my eyes to the forest so he knew what I was talking about. Realization set in his eyes and he did as I ordered.

I stayed still and watched the forest for any movement. Suddenly a branch snapped and my head snapped to where the noise had come from and I found myself staring into the bright red evil eyes of a strigoi.

I stood frozen as the strigoi started to approach slowly. He was getting closer and Dimitri was still on the phone with Alberta. His back was to the strigoi and I couldn't say anything without risking the Strigoi to advance. My heart moved to my throat as the strigoi came closer.

Sweat broke out on my brow and the strigoi was way too close for comfort. With no other option, I snatched the stake from Dimitri's hand and ran out to face the evil creature. With the stake firmly in my grip, I lashed out. The strigoi saw me coming and went to grab me but he was sloppy and untrained, he probably was a Moroi or human before he was turned. I dogged and kicked his feet out from under him. He fell to the ground and I didn't hesitate before plunging the sharp silver tip into his heart. He roared once before he collapsed dead. My first real strigoi staking.

I turned to Dimitri who was already fighting the next opponent. He had another stake in his hand and within seconds he had taken down his as well. Another strigoi ran out and I was about to run after him when I saw another guardian come and get him. More guardians ran out to the wards edge and fought off each strigoi as they came. I was about to join them when a hand on my shoulder pulled me back. I turned to see my mother ready in guardian blacks with a stake in her hand.

"Get back to your room," she ordered.

"But I can help," I argued back.

"You aren't going to be useful when you're dead," she said with her fierce leader voice.

"No, but I am alive and useful now. I can help, you know I can." She looked like she was thinking for a moment before she sighed.

"You're right, go to the Moroi buildings and help keep them protected. If the strigoi get past us that is where they will go." I wanted to argue back but she didn't give me a chance before she ran out to join the fight. I knew I had to obey orders. Every job matters, so I ran off to the Moroi building.

I had almost got there when I felt the something through the bond. I pulled myself into Lissa's head. She was in her room pacing frantically as Eddie leaned against the wall watching her.

"Where are they?" she asked.

"Lissa, relax. Rose is with Dimitri and they are both lethal Guardians. They can handle strigoi," said Eddie reassuringly.

"What about Christian?" she asked. "He is in the church attic all alone. What if he goes outside?"

"He wouldn't go outside. And if he is in the church attic he is in the safest place of all of us. Strigoi can't enter holy ground remember?" said Eddie.

"Unless they burn it down," Lissa muttered.

"They wouldn't. They don't even know if anyone's there and besides, there are much easier prey then him," said Eddie and he stopped her pacing. She sighed.

"You're right." I pulled myself out. Eddie was right but Christian was my Moroi and I had to look after him. I can only imagine the score I would get if I let my Moroi die in real life.

I took a detour and sprinted to the church. As I rounded the last corner I hit something hard and fell back into the cold snow. When I recovered I saw Christian on the ground with a hand on his head.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he shouted.

"Actually, the exact opposite," I said and stood up.

"What's going on? I heard noises and then everyone was being taken into the buildings," said Christian.

"Never mind all that. We have to get you back to the Moroi building now," I said but he wasn't listening. His eyes were wide and he was staring off at something behind me. The sick feeling in my stomach was back and I slowly turned stake ready. I wasn't quick enough and he got me first taking me down with his weight. I struggled but he was too heavy for me.

His teeth were bared and he moved for my neck ready for the kill. I relaxed ready for the pain that I knew would follow but it never came. Instead, he lit up like a Christmas tree. He jumped off me and turned to Christian, who had another fireball in his hand. The strigoi growled and made his way to Christian but I got him first running and jumping on his back taking him down and staking him before he could throw me off. He stopped moving and I made my way to Christian who stood stunned.

"Come on, we have to get you to the Moroi buildings where it's safe," I said tugging at his arm.

"Rose wait, what we just did was amazing. Do you really just want to sit and wait around to see how this battle will end or do you want to do something?" I knew I had to say we had to follow orders and join the others but the words wouldn't leave my mouth. For a few minutes, I stood considering both options. Time was wasted and I knew I had to decide now.

"Let's go but listen, you have to stay with me at all times and only use a little firepower, so you don't lose all your energy. Promise me, at the first sign of danger, I need you to leave and run back to the Moroi building no questions asked." He nodded and I knew he was serious.

And so we ran. I had to slow myself so Christian could keep up with me but we made it just as the fight was really getting started. The guardians had the whole area covered, staking most strigoi before they could make it past the boundary, but a few still managed to slip through and those were out targets.

I ran out with my stake ready and plunged it into the chest of the closest strigoi. He slackened immediately and I pulled out my stake ready for the next strigoi. Christian was right behind me and had three set alight screaming in pain. I ran forward and staked them one after another until there was none left but we weren't done yet. No, we had to help the others.

Christian gave me a look and I nodded before we both ran up to where the guardians were and helped them. A few saw us and looked like they were going to say something, but they shut their mouths when Christian set the front wall of strigoi aflame. They didn't hesitate before they charged out with stakes raised. It seemed like the fight would never be over. I fought beside them fighting each strigoi that came my way until eventually no more came. It was over. The strigoi that were still alive had run off back into the safety of the woods where they couldn't be seen.

Moroi were called and they put the wards back up keeping the evil creatures out. Everyone was exhausted, some were injured, but each person's face shone strength and pride.

We had won.


	2. Chapter 2

The victory only lasted about ten minutes before reality kicked in. The bodies that lay on the blood-soaked grass we're not just strigoi and even though we were strong and prepared we had lost some of our own. Their bodies were wrapped respectfully and taken to the church for a proper service while the strigoi bodies we all piled up ready for me. I took the vile of bright yellow liquid and with only a couple of drops, the bodies were gone and all that was left was ash.

Everyone split up after that. Some went to the infirmary for their injuries while others went to the church to mourn the loss of their friends. I searched for my loved ones. I knew through the bond that Lissa was with Christian getting the blood he desperately needed after using so much magic. Eddie stood on the wall staring out the window that overhung the courtyard where the strigoi had come from. He was probably feeling the same way I was. This place was meant to be a safe place where parents can send their kids and know they are safe and protected by wards but even with the wards, the strigoi got through. Nowhere is safe.

My mother was with the others in the church. I saw her as she went inside she gave me a small nod but I knew I would hear all about it later. She'll sit me down and lecture me about breaking the rules and disobeying orders. I didn't care. I was just happy she was okay. She didn't know the guardians who had died but I knew that to her any guardian death is a loss.

I went off on my own to find Dimitri. Maybe it was because I have worked with him every day this year, or maybe because I feel so connected to him almost like I know him more than myself. it didn't matter. I knew where he would be and I went to fund him.

As I suspected, he was sitting on the stares out front the gym turning his stake in his hands while staring out at the forest. The sun was just starting to rise so the strigoi wouldn't be there unless they wanted to fry. I let out a breath of relief when I saw him. His clothes were dirty and he had a nasty cut on his forehead but apart from that, he was okay. The tension in my shoulders released and I made my way over to him. I sat on the stairs beside him not touch or talking but he knew I was there. He continued to stare out, even when I put a hand on his shoulder. She stopped turning the stake but still didn't look at me. I took a deep breath before I started.

"You know, I don't think they are there," I said. Dimitri shrugged.

"You're probably right," he said and looked down. The sun was now just peaking out. It wouldn't be long before it would be fully exposed. If the strigoi weren't gone they would be soon.

"Then why are you watching the woods?" I asked.

"I don't know. I just can't help but feel like it's not over. If they came once what's to stop them from coming again?"

"The wards are back up now." Dimitri turned to face me.

"They were up before. And they still got through somehow. I looked around but I couldn't find a stake or anything. I don't understand how they did it," he said and I could tell he was frustrated. I thought for a minute.

"I have a theory," I started.

"Hmm," Dimitri hummed sounding intrigued.

"Wards are made from all of the elemental magic being used at once in a positive way. I think that what Jessie and his gang were doing was what was weakening them."

"What do you mean?" Dimitri asked.

"They were using their elemental magic in a bad way. They have been doing it for a while and they were doing it right beside the wards so each time they did it the wards got weaker."

"How do you know they were weak?" Dimitri asked.

"Well, I started seeing Mason right before field experience. Nothing alive can come through the wards. Strigoi and ghosts are kept out but the wards must have been weak enough that he could get through but now weak enough for strigoi. They could probably feel the wards losing energy and just sat waiting for them to be down," I explained. Dimitri looked hesitant at the ghost's part but he didn't say anything.

"It's a very good theory. You have been thinking about this for a while."

"It's the only explanation that makes sense," I said. "It's a good thing we were there. With the early warning, we had an advantage."

"Thanks to you," he said and gave me a small smile. "I still don't believe in ghosts but I don't think you're crazy. No matter what happened or what you saw, it helped and if it weren't for you there would be more casualties than there were today."

"I think you're giving me more credit than I deserve. All I did was talk to ghosts," my cheeks were burning, I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"No. I saw you fight. I saw what Christian was doing. It was-" he started but I cut him off.

"Stupid and reckless putting a Moroi life in danger?" I suggested.

"No. I was going to say it was amazing. There are half of the strigoi kills are yours," he said.

"I can't remember how many I killed. In a fight like that the marks are the last thing on your mind. All you think about is killing strigoi and protecting the ones you love," I said. Dimitri's eyes flashed with something I didn't recognise. He took my hand and pulled me up to my feet.

"Come with me," he said. With his hand still on mine, I followed struggling to keep up with his long legs. We walked to the old cabin that Tasha stayed in when she was here at Christmas. Once inside he shut the door. It was very late now. Everyone would be in bed, but I was wide-awake. After all that has happened sleep was buried at the back of my mind. Dimitri shut the door behind me and I sat down on the beds corner. The cabin looked so modern and nice. Tasha had done a good job tidying it up.

Dimitri came over and sat down beside me.

"What you said about the number of kills being the last thing on your mind in a fight, that's the first time I have ever heard anyone say that," he said.

"Well, it's true for every guardian."

"Some more than others," he muttered. "Sometimes it's like you know me better than I know myself," he said. _I know the feeling_.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I have always had my own rules, to sacrifice and protect. I had never really cared about marks or the reputation they got me. In truth, I hated the marks. They are permanent reminders of all you have been through, all the sacrifices you have made in order to protect. I never realized why I hated them so much until now. Because, as you said, in a fight the only thing you think of is protecting the ones you love. I love you and I will always protect you. I can't deny it anymore but the whole time in the fight all I was thinking about was you. I wanted to leave and throw myself in front of you to protect you. I know you are strong and you can handle yourself but I couldn't stop worrying about you until the fight was over." I took a second to take it all in.

"No Dimitri. You have to protect Lissa. You're her guardian," I said.

"I can't be her guardian. When you graduate I will ask to be assigned to someone else," he said. I panicked. No. He could be given anyone. An Ivashkov Lord in London or a Badica lady in France. We could be on other sides of the world and would never see each other again. I gulped and took a deep breath before I spoke.

"Who?" I asked hesitantly. He looked me in the eyes with his dark brown eyes that pulled me in not letting me go.

"You," he said and I melted. I didn't say anything. I didn't get the chance before his mouth was on mine and all words were forgotten. My mouth moved in perfect sync with his. Slowly he lay be back on the soft bed with him hovering over me. My hands roamed his back feeling the strong muscle through his shirt. His mouth moved trailing kissed along my jaw, down my neck to my collarbone. I couldn't stop the sigh from leaving my mouth. He stopped and I opened my eyes to meet his. I pulled his coat off and he tossed it on the other side of the room before returning to my lips.

As we kept kissing he ran his hand along the back of my thigh and lifted it to wrap around his waist. I was still fully dressed but the way this was heading that wouldn't last long. I broke away but didn't move from the position we were in.

"Wait. Are you sure we can do this? You said we should wait until after graduation," I said.

"I know what I said, Roza. But after what happened. I saw how easy it is to lose the ones you love so you have to treasure the time you have with them now. And I don't plan on missing another second with you. You are so strong. So, so strong that's why I love you," he said. My heart melted and I pulled him back. This time there would be no stopping. Quickly my skirt came off than his. Then my jeans and his following. Now just in my underwear, I was brought back to the night of the dance and Lissa's kidnapping. This was very similar to what happened with the lust charm but instead this intentional and full of love.

Dimitri didn't hold back. I wish I could find the words to explain how it felt but nothing fit. He took control but he also let me take over whenever I wanted. It hurt at first but after that, there was nothing that felt more right. I was glad I waited. If it were anyone but Dimitri it wouldn't have been right.

It was around midday when we finished but we didn't move. We just lay there wrapped together whispering loving words to each other with loving kisses in between. Eventually, we had to move or risk being caught. We got dressed but that was hard when we kept stopping to kiss. I loved him with all my heart and soul and no matter what we have been through I knew we could count on each other for anything.

We walked hand in hand through the shade so we wouldn't be seen. He took me to the back of my building and with one last kiss he let me in and I went to my room. I didn't know how I could possibly sleep after all that happened but the minute my head hit the pillow I was out. I didn't realise how tired I was but my body had been put through a lot the last twenty-four hours both good and bad. I needed to get some sleep if I wanted to be able to function in the morning. For the next four hours, or whatever amount of sleep I had gotten, all I dreamt about was Dimitri.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up, my body scrapped and bruised from yesterdays battle and yet, I couldn't take the stupid smile off my face. What were probably the worst days the vampire world had seen in a long time was also one of the best days in mine. I was practically skipping down the hall to breakfast but stopped when I rounded the corner and saw the looks on everyone's faces as they sat at the table.

My smile dropped and I walked over to where Lissa sat looking down at her lap. Eddie sat beside her with a stern look on his face as he watched the door as if another swarm of strigoi could barge through at any minute. I moved towards them. Lissa's head shot up as she heard me coming. Her face lit up and she raced towards me.

"You're alright!" she exclaimed as she crashed me into a hug.

"I'm fine Lissa. Just a few bruises," I said hugging her back.

"Where were you?" she asked. I stiffened. "I was looking for you everywhere last night. I was so worried you might have gone after the ones that got away," she said.

"No. I would never just leave, you know that" I said. I paused for a couple of seconds to come up with a believable excuse. "I was helping the guardians get rid of the bodies and then I went to the church," I told her.

"The church?" she asked. "I thought you said you gave up religion because that was the Alchemist way and you didn't want to be tied to them in any way," she said. She was right. I did say that and I meant it. I wasn't an alchemist and I couldn't go on living as I did. Besides, the alchemists had always said churches aren't for creatures of hell, making me feel a pang of guilt whenever I went to one.

"I know. I meant it, but after what happened, I wanted to be respectful and say goodbye to the guardians that had died in that battle," I told her. My stomach swirled with guilt, for lying to her, for not being respectful of those who had sacrificed everything, and especially for the happy memory that this day will always give me even though it was the most gruesome day I had ever seen.

"I understand, Rose," said Lissa, releasing me from the hug. "Come on, you need something to eat." When I sat down Eddie glanced at me for a split second before staring back at the door.

"Eddie, the sun is still out, I don't think a bunch or strigoi are about to charge through that door."

"They got through once they could do it again," he said.

"The wards are back up, we'll be fine," I said.

"They could stake they. They have done it before," he stated without looking away.

"What's wrong Eddie?" I asked. He sighed, dropping his gaze and turned to me.

"I should have been there. I should have helped but all I did was hide in the safest place possible," he said.

"You were with your charge," I said gesturing to Lissa. "You did exactly what you should do when you have your charge. In the real world, you have to stay with them and protect them, you can't leave them and charge off into the battle. You did exactly what you were supposed to do. There is no reason to feel guilty," I said. Eddie nodded but I knew he didn't believe me. I stood up putting a hand on his shoulder. His back was so tense with stress but seemed to relax a little under my touch. I made my way to the lane taking a plate of toast bacon and my favourite, chocolate glazed doughnut. I sat down ready for my first bite of the crisp salty bacon when I hand on my shoulder stopped me. I looked up and saw Dimitri's face. Just seeing him brought up images from last night making my heart pound faster in my chest. I felt my insides turn to jelly when I looked at him and all I wanted to do was kiss those perfect lips of his. But I couldn't, we weren't alone and we couldn't tell anyone yet so instead, I shook my wits together.

"What can I do for you, Dimitri?" I asked. He looked so professional with his guardian mask on, but his eyes held all the emotion and anyone who knew him as I did could see the love he held for me.

"I have come to get you. The marking ceremony is starting now," he said.

"Now?" I asked. "I haven't eaten yet."

"I'm sorry but this is the scheduled time," he said. I nodded, saying goodbye to Lissa and Eddie before grabbing my doughnut and walking out with him. I ate it quickly giving us some time to talk alone.

"So, how long is this ceremony going to take? I mean that's going to be a lot of marks on my neck," I said. He laughed lightly making my heart flutter.

"It won't take too long Roza. We are only getting one mark," he said. I gave him a confused look. "No one knows for sure the number they killed and as you said, that would take up a lot of space. Today we are all getting a Zvezda mark. It's the battle mark meaning killed an unknown number of Strigoi."

 _"_ _Zvezda"_ I rolled it off my tongue. "Is it Russian?" I asked. Dimitri nodded.

"It means star," he said and we continued walking. The grass was covered with a thin layer of frost that crunched under our feet as we crossed the grounds. The silence was nice but also held awkwardness as the questions burned on my lips. Eventually, I couldn't hold it anymore.

"So about last night?" I Started.

"Hmm," Hummed Dimitri urging me to continue.

"Do you regret it?" I asked. He paused for a second.

"Rose-" he started but his tone gave it away.

"It's okay, I get it. Can we just skip the next part and forget about it?" I asked hopefully.

"Next part?" he asked.

"The part where you give me the lecture about how what we did was wrong and how it should never have happened and how it will never happen again." I had to close my eyes to stop the tears from building up.

"Why would you think I would say that?"

"Because I know you. It's how you are. You always have to do the right thing, and when you do the wrong thing, you have to fix it and do the right thing. Can we just skip this part? I know it was a mistake. I'll just forget about it. And don't worry I won't tell-" I didn't get to finish before I was pulled into the shade and pushed up against the wall with his lips on mine. I closed my eyes and melted into him savouring this feeling, as it might be the last time I ever kiss him.

When he pulled back he looked deep into my eyes his brown eyes pulling me in and drowning me in their warmth.

"I don't regret it," he whispered with a deep husky voice.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't regret any of it. If I could go back I would do it again and again," he said. My eyes were wide and my jaw was dropped in shock.

"What made you change your mind?" I asked.

"You," he said. "No matter how hard I try, I can't stay away from you. I love you. I love your kindness, your bravery, and your mind. I love you even with your stubbornness," I laughed at that. "And, I love you because you are strong. You are so, so strong. I never want to leave you and I will never regret any moment I have with you," he said. I smiled feeling tears burning behind my eyes, this time they were happy tears. I pulled his lips back to mine and this time I felt a warmth flood my body like a fire was burning in my heart. I loved him, more then I had ever thought I could love a person and know he loved me only made me love him more.

He pulled back and we made our way to the room with a smile on our faces. When we got to the door we both looked at each other giving silent encouraging looks.

I walked in and found my mom and dad waiting. I looked to Dimitri before I made my way over to them.

"Mom," I said. She turned around and smiled when she saw me.

"Oh, Rose." She looked me up and down checking for any injuries.

"Mom, I'm fine," I said. She cupped my cheek in her hand.

"You are so young, yet you have gone through so much. I am so sorry. I should have protected you. Sheltered you like a mother should then you wouldn't have had to go through all this."

"No mom, I'm glad I have because if I hadn't I wouldn't be the person I am today," I said. She smiled proudly and pulled me down into the seat next to her. I looked back to Dimitri but he wasn't there. I found him a second later sitting next to a guardian I didn't know.

The ceremony began. There wasn't a lot of talking, just a small speech in honour of the fallen guardians and how this mark will forever be a mark that will serve as a reminder of their sacrifice. One by one we were all called out. My mother held my hand tightly but I wasn't complaining. When my name was called me she turned to me. I nodded silently reassuring her that I could do this. She smiled and released me. I only got a glance of Dimitri but the look he gave me said it all. I walked up and placed my neck down as I had done only a short time ago. The needle bit into the flesh of my neck. I bit my tongue to hold in my pain but it wasn't working. The pain wasn't what hurt though. It was the memories that came with each sharp jab in my skin. I resisted the urge to close my eyes and stared down at the ground counting each speck I could see to take my mind off it. Finally, after what felt like hours, it was done. The tattooist bandaged my neck and gave me the same instructions on how to look after it as last time. I nodded and left to join my mother once again.

Others were called but it was all a blur, that was until Dimitri's name was called. My head shot up just in time to see him walk past and make his way up the stairs.

He didn't even flinch as the needle touched the sensitive skin of his neck. He had done this more than me though, with six kills, came six tattoos and a promise mark. He was done quicker than I thought it would have been and when he was done we made eye contact for a split second before he walked past back to his seat. The ceremony was over pretty soon after that. A reception was held but I didn't feel like eating. When everyone was distracted I slipped out the door and made my way to the gym.

 _SHORT CHAPTER I KNOW IM SORRY. I will be updating more regularly because I have written about three chapters this week alone. Hope you enjoy the chapter please review or PM me if you have any questions or suggestions. xx_


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was fully set now, the sky black with the full moon shining over the trees. Images of the battle flew through my head making me tense up expecting another fight. Three guardians were patrolling the field. All tension was released with the breath I didn't realise I was holding in.

From the darkness, I guessed it was the middle of the vampire day meaning, usually, most people would be in class, but after what happened, all classes were put on hold until after the memorial service next week. I walked into an empty gym and sat down on the nearest bench. Light shone through the window from the moon, casting a square of light over the floor. My shadow sat reflecting me, which brought on a funny thought that brought a small smile to my lips. Creature of darkness, that's what they taught us. That's what they played through our minds teaching us to hate them, but they were wrong. We all have a creature of darkness living inside us. The devil that sits on our shoulder and sometimes makes us do things we later regret. We are all capable of being dark, and some people choose to be, but nothing and no one is as dark as those creatures we fought last night.

I moved my hand and watched as my shadow followed, slightly worried that it wouldn't mimic me and instead jump out and attack me.

"Still talking to ghosts?" asked a voice from the door. I jumped turning to see Dimitri. He walked towards me and I dropped my hand feeling embarrassed.

"No, I'm just studying my shadow," I answered. He took a seat next to me on the bench.

"I don't think your shadow will change," he said.

"No, I'm worried I have," I answered turning my head back to my shadow.

"Of course you have," Said Dimitri. My head snapped to look at him.

"Each day we are growing, learning, changing. You can't stay the same way forever, especially as a guardian. Each day we see things, do things that will stay with us forever. They change us, but they turn us into who we need to be. Of course you have changed, but you are still Rose Hathway. Just with a couple more scars," he said and brushed a strand of hair out of my eyes.

"I don't know if I'm ready to change," I told him.

"You already have," he responded.

"No, I know. I mean. I don't know if I'm ready for the change that's coming," I said. His eyes flashed with understanding. Graduation was right around the corner and then after that, I will be a princess. I didn't want to change or become like most other royals I had met.

"Dimitri took my hands. "I know you are scared, and I know you will have to change but I also know that you won't let them change you. You will do it in your own way and you won't let anyone change who you are or what you believe in," he said. I smiled and nodded strongly proving that I could live up to the version of me he sees. His face looked as though he was thinking.

"I'll be right back," he said and got up, letting go of my hands and made his way to the bathroom. He came back a second later with something in his hands.

"Turn around," he instructed. I swived around, so my back was to him. His hand slowly moved my hair to the side and accidentally brushed the sensitive skin of my neck sending shivers up my spine.

"Do you trust me?" he asked. I nodded without hesitation. Slowly his hand went to the back of my neck where I had jus been tattooed. I heard a sound and felt as the tape came loose revealing my most recent scar to the open air. It hit me like a like a tsunami of air causing Goosebumps to break out across my skin.

"Hold this," he said handing me something. I took it but still didn't look away from the wall.

"What do you think?" he asked. My eyes flicked to what I was holding. It was a mirror. In the reflection, I could see Dimitri standing behind me with another mirror. I angled the mirror in my hand and that's when I saw it. I gasped. It was beautiful. Now I know why it was called a star. The tattoo had four points that spread out from each side. It looked exactly like a throwing star except with more points.

"This is how you will always remember who you are, a strong, smart, beautiful woman, who is never afraid to say what's on her mind no matter what the consequences. I laughed quietly. Above it stood two other marks from the kills I have made in Spokane. I had seen them before but never on my own neck. For the first time, it felt real. For the first time I knew. I was a guardian and just because I was going to be a princess, it wouldn't change that. I would still fight because its what I believe, I have never been one to stand back and watch and I don't intend to start now. I smiled and nodded handing Dimitri back the mirror. He joined me again on the bench.

"Thank you," I said. he didn't respond, he didn't have to, instead I kissed him. it was a sweet kiss that I knew held the urgency to repeat what happened last night but we didn't let it get that far. We couldn't, as much as we may have wanted to. The bell rang signalling Lunch. Reluctantly, I pulled back and with one last peck, I walked out to go join the others.

When I walked into the cafeteria, a swell of relief fluttered through me. Everyone was here and for the first time I really appreciated each person sitting in this room, even Jessie and Ralf. I realised that no matter what happened here, it wouldn't matter years from now. This is just a small portion of my life that is quickly ending. I might never see these people after graduation but I am so thankful that I still get to see them now. And I would treasure my last month here.

-TIME JUMP-

Minutes turned into hours, hours turned into days, days turned into weeks and it wasn't long before it was the last night before my trial and graduation. Dimitri and I had put our feelings to the back for the last month and focused on training. It wouldn't matter after graduation but I still wanted a good mark, to prove to myself and to the alchemists who would no doubt be watching to see if I had passed off if they would be waiting outside the gates to take me away. He trained me harder than he ever had before. I was faster and stronger than I could have thought possible, but we didn't stop there. Every spare second of my life was spent in that gym. My normal class grades started dropping but I had already passed every subject with my private tutors as an alchemist.

The trials were going to be at sunset, early for the vampire schedule but better for us under trial conditions. We were given the day to practice but Dimitri told me to leave and just relax to prepare myself. He said I was more than ready for it and I just needed to relax and get my focus.

I couldn't relax no matter what I did, so I went to the track and started doing my usual laps. I was on my fifteenth lap when someone overlapped me. I stopped just before I bumped into Dimitri.

"I though I told you, no training?" he said.

"I know, but I couldn't relax. I had to do something."

He sighed. "The reason I didn't want you to do any training was so you wouldn't over think it and panic. You just need to focus and if you injure yourself now you can't do your trial at all."

"You're right, I'm sorry," I told him.

"Come with me," he said, sounding more like Dimitri than guardian Belikov. I followed behind him. We walked for a while before we rounded a corner and I saw the structure that had been built for the trials. The walls were too high so I couldn't see what it looked like inside.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked.

"So you can see it's not that scary. You don't have to worry," he said.

"Easy for you to say. I wish I could see what it looks like inside," I said.

"Don't." said Dimitri, his tone commanding and powerful. "If you know what you are going to face, you will over think it. Go in there blind and I know the great Rose Hathaway will come out the best guardian this school has ever seen," He said. I wanted to argue with him just because I wanted to be angry, but I couldn't, not when he said that. I smiled.

"Thanks," I said. "So how much longer now?" I asked.

"The trials will start in an hour or so. Plenty of time," he said.

"For what?" I asked.

"Well, I know you and I know not to mess with you when you're hungry," he said. I scoffed. "So I suggest we get some food." I nodded.

"I could eat," I shrugged and we walked off. I smiled as I though about how far I had come from the girl I was, obsessed with meeting other people's expectations of perfection. I remember not eating or if I did, feeling so guilty. I remember the calorie counting and exercising on an empty stomach until I almost passed out. now everything was different. I had grown more into my natural curves. My chest was already larger than most other girls and had grown more. My waist was still small and I was happy with the figure it had given me. Muscle wrapped around my bones making me look and feel stronger. I was fit, I was healthy and for the first time, I was happy with how I looked.

I was so distracted by my thoughts that I didn't realise where we were until Dimitri opened the door. I walked in, Dimitri flicked the switch, and the lights flickered for a second before the room was lit up. Eight kitchen stations sat empty with every utensil placed in neatly labelled tubs. Dimitri walked past me; in his hands were bags of all different ingredients. I followed him even though I didn't know what we were doing here and not at the cafeteria.

"What are you doing?" I asked Dimitri as he chose a station pulled out a set of trays and bowels.

"You need a distraction and some food. So let's kill two birds with one stone. Come on, if you want to eat you need to help." I shrugged, pulled on an apron and we got to work. Dimitri cooked, I mainly stood watching. Turns out even though I love food, I'm not good at cooking. It took a while but I didn't mind. Dimitri was right: this was a great distraction. ' _Ding.'_ The echo of the timer rang out. Dimitri pulled on a pair of oven mitts and rolled up his sleeves. I sat on the bench watching his movements. it was weird, but Dimitri in an apron actually made him look even more attractive. I followed every move he made with hawk like eyes. My fingers dug into the bench to prevent myself from leaping out and taking him right here.

'Tonight,' I chanted in my head. Tonight we would be free. I would no longer be his student and we would be free to be together. Tonight was going to be a shock to everyone but I could handle it knowing that Dimitri and I can finally share our love with the world.

he pulled out the tin and I leapt off the bench to inspect the source of the delicious aroma now flooding the room and making my stomach growl in anticipation. My mouth filled with saliva but that all changed when I saw it.

"Oh no, it's burnt," I exclaimed. Looking at the tin with bread as black as ink. It was totally fried; there was no salvation for this.

Laughter arose from Dimitri and I turned to look at him. "What?"

"It's not burnt, Roza. It's Rye bread," he said.

"What?" I asked still confused.

"Rye bread also called black bread. It's Russian," he explained. I still felt unsure and looked at the bread with caution. "Come on," he said, slicing off a small piece and buttering it lightly. "Try it," he said as he handed it to me. I was still unsure if id like it, Russian food was new for me, but I trusted him, so without any more hesitation, I took a bite. the bread was soft and full of rich flavour that hit my tastebuds with such a richness that I moaned from it. Dimitri chuckled lightly, but I ignored him as I took another bite, and then another, and another until it was gone. "What do you think?" asked Dimitri once I had finished.

"It's delicious," I said and he smiled. he sliced the rest and put it on a plate with a light spread of butter on top. We sat down and ate together in silence. after a while, I felt the need to talk to him.

"So, how did you learn to make Rye bread?" I asked as I started on my fourth piece.

"A long time ago," He answered. "I had always asked my mama to make it because I loved and one day she had had enough and taught me so I could do it myself," he told me and started on a new piece.

"You have always said you and your family was close," I said.

"Yes, we are. Always have been," he said and looked off into the distance.

"Do you think I will ever meet them?" I asked. He looked at me with a surprised look on his face.

"Do you want to?" Dimitri asked. I could hear a hint of nervousness behind his words.

"Yeah, I'd love to. Maybe we can go to Russia," I suggested. He gave a small smile but looked more dispirited than excited.

"Unfortunately, Roza, guardians don't get a lot of time to go off on vacation." I grasped his hand and leant down so my eyes met his.

"I won't be a guardian," I started. "After tonight, the whole world is going to know that there is a dhampir Princess and something tells me there are going to be a lot of people who don't like that. I think it's a good idea for me to get away for a while, and with you as my guardian, we can go anywhere we want." I said.

"And you want to go to Russia? For me?" he asked.

"For both of us. I want to meet your family, and I want to spend some time with you away from prying eyes. Two birds, one stone," I said repeating what he had said earlier.

"What about the princess, what about Lissa?" he asked.

"Don't worry about Lissa. she will be in court surrounded by wards and the best guardians. she cant know the truth because she can't be choosing sides when she is just coming into her birth right. She needs to keep her reputation clean, and besides, she has Christian. I'll explain everything to her later." Dimitri nodded.

"It's a shame you are a princess. You would have made an amazing guardian," he said and before I could say or do anything, he kissed me. I had been waiting for this for so long. We only had a couple more hours until there was no more hiding, we would be free. I was surprised we had made it this far when every training session we had had in the last month had left me aching for him.

He pulled away and looked at his watch. He cursed in Russian.

"Come on, trails have started, thank god you aren't first," he said and we ran out the door.

I leant on the wooden frame as other novices came and went for their trial. Dimitri stood close by giving me words of encouragement and telling me to relax. I actually felt calm, that was until one of the other novices who had been peeking through a crack at the trails said something that caught my attention.

"What is Queen Tatiana doing here?" he said. My head shot up, I raced over and shoved him aside so I could get a look. Sure enough, she sat next to my father watching as one of my trials. I felt my muscles tense as I watched him lean in and whisper something in her ear. What was she doing here? Did she come to watch as one princess failed her trial and another succeeded? I felt a hand on my shoulder and instantly relaxed under the familiar grip of my boyfriend. I let him pull me away and we went back to the corner far away from anyone who could hear.

"Forget about her Roza," Dimitri whispered in a low voice that took away every worry from my head. "Just focus on yourself. You don't have to please her, your parents… or me. You will go out there and be the best because you are the best. Everyone knows it you have the marks to prove it. I know you will be amazing." I gave Dimitri a smile and nodded taking another second to take him in before I switched back to my joking self.

"Don't worry, comrade. I can do this blindfolded. Hell, maybe I actually will. Do you have anything I can use?" I said with my chirpiness back. I stood on my toes and leant in until I was close enough to his ear. "If you're nice to me, I'll even let you tie it on," I said in a husky whisper. We both knew the double meaning of my roles as there was a strong possibility that he would be would later haven helped take off the blindfold- among other things.

"Rose," he warned but I didn't let him continue.

"I know, I know I'm kidding," I said. Just then I heard Stan call my name meaning my turn was next and I had to go. "Wish me luck," I said as I started to walk away. His response was quiet but I caught it just in time.

"You don't need it," and with that sentence I knew he was right. I can do this, I will succeed.


	5. Chapter 5

When I stepped onto that field, my heart was racing in my chest. The last novice had just finished and was walking over to the bench where their mentor stood waiting to congratulate them. Alberta stood on the podium and looked back at me. I met her eyes and she gave me a small nod and a smile with a hidden message. I could hear her voice in my head and the message was passed loud and clear.

 _"You are ready."_ I nodded back and she turned to face the audience who were applauding the last novice. With a wave of her hand, the crowd silenced. The microphone rang as Alberta spoke but, I couldn't hear what she was saying, all I heard was a loud ringing noise and the muffled sound of her voice. I seemed to have lost all my senses until I felt a push from Stan and I was out on the field. I looked up at the people but couldn't see any faces, just a blur of colour. I turned away and looked at the ground where sat three objects at my feet. It felt like one of my nightmares. I felt like I was stuck struggling to wake up and get out of this horror. I picked up the objects and the second I felt the practice stake in my hand all my senses came back and I realised this was real. This was my last chance to prove to the world that I am a guardian. I would prove it to the queen, to my parents, to the alchemists and most importantly, to myself. A guardian walked out across the field with a white sash tied around his wrist. He was the pretend Moroi I would be protecting. He reached me and gave me a look before the horn rang and I sprung into action. Guardians appeared from every corner of the arena, with red sashes tied around their wrists. Game on.

"Okay, listen to me," I said to my Moroi who was doing a pretty good job acting scared. "I am going to get us through this but you have to do everything I say," I ordered. The guardian nodded and I took off pulling his hand. He kept up with me better than a real Moroi would but I didn't have time to worry about authenticity. We completed each obstacle and were making good time. It seemed to be going so fast and soon we were at the last obstacle, the bridge. My Moroi and I were halfway across before the strigoi jumped out blocking the exit. I turned back the way we came but the strigoi were there as well. We were trapped. I had to think quickly or else I would fail. I felt myself begin to panic but then an idea come to me.

"Drop down on all fours right now! Hurry!" My Moroi obeyed and dropped with me. "Listen," I whispered to my Moroi. "I am about to order you to do something, don't do it." He didn't do anything but the look he gave me told me he understood. "What are you doing? We can't stop!" I exclaimed. "Good. Now, see where the ropes connect the base to the rails? Grab them. Grab them as tightly as you can, and do not let go, no matter what happens. Wrap them around your hands if you have to. Do it now!" He obeyed and I didn't waste a moment. In one motion, while still crouched, I turned around and hacked at the ropes with the knife I was given along with my practice stake. The guardians running the trial weren't messing around. I flicked the blade out, It was sharp, thank god, and with one movement I cut through half of the thick ropes. It didn't happen as quickly as I would have liked but it happened quickly enough that the "strigoi" on either side of us didn't have time to react.

I managed to order my Moroi one last time to hold on just as the ropes snapped. The two halves of the bridge swung toward the sides of wooden scaffolding, carried by the weight of the people on them. Well, ours did at least. My Moroi had done as I instructed and we were prepared. The three pursuers behind us hadn't been. Two fell. One just barely managed to catch hold of a plank, slipping a bit before securing his grip. The actual drop was six feet, but Dimitri had told me to regard it as fifty- a distance that would kill my Moroi and me if we fell.

My Moroi was still clutching to the rope as I had told him to. I hung on as well and once the rope and wood were lying flat against the scaffolding's sides, I began scrambling up it like a ladder. It wasn't easy climbing over my "Moroi", but I did it. I ordered him to keep holding on as I took after the last strigoi who hadn't fallen off. He has lost his balance and slipped over the edge, but he managed to grab hold of something to keep him from falling. He was quickly recovering and was now shimmying up the ropes, trying to climb up to the solid surface above. He was almost there, but I grabbed his leg and pulled him up. He maintained his grip on the bridge, and we struggled. I knew I probably couldn't pull him off, but I was able to keep getting closer. I reached for my belt and pulled out my stake, and with a clear opening, I sprung out with my stake. My alignment was perfect hitting his hear. Instantly the "Strigoi" stopped moving, conceding it would have been a killing blow. He released his grip and dropped down to join the others in the ditch. I turned back to where my Moroi was still clinging to the ropes. It took a while, thanks to his painfully convincing Moroi act, but finally, I pulled him off the bridge. I sighed in relief but I didn't have too long a break as I slipped into battle mode as I repeated my own personal motto: _fight, dodge, kill._

More strigoi came and I fought off each one the same way. there was a time where I would have hesitated knowing that these people were people I knew, but now, I didn't see them as my instructors, I saw them as "Strigoi" and they were the only things that were standing in my way.

When it finally ended, I almost didn't realize it. I was simply standing there in the middle of the field with no more attackers coming at me. slowly I became more aware of the world's details. Crowds in the stands cheering, a few instructors nodding to each other as they joined in. the pounding of my own heart. It wasn't Until a grinning Alberta and smiling Dimitri tugged at my arm that I realized it was over.

"Come on," whispered Dimitri as Alberta made her way back to the podium to address the audience. "you need to get some water and sit down." We left the field with people still cheering and calling my name. He led me to a bench where another person sat with a bottle of water held out for me. Dimitri sat beside me, sandwiching me between him and my mother. I took a long sip from the water bottle and turned to see my mother smiling proudly.

"That's it?" I asked still not believing it was really over.

She laughed outright. "That's it? Rose, you were out there for almost an hour. That was spectacular," she beamed. "Probably one of the best trials this school has ever seen." Dimitri nodded in agreement and I could see the pride shining in his eyes.

"Now what happens?" I asked him.

"Now, you graduate," He said and we both knew what he meant by that. My mom leant in and whispered quietly. "The queen wants to speak to you when this is over." I nodded in understanding and Dimitri helped lead me out as the next trial would begin soon. As we walked out a couple of guardians walked past and I overhear their conversation.

"We'll need to take a break to repair the bridge before the next trial," he said to the other one. I felt a pang of guilt hit me but what was I supposed to do? That was the only way I could do it.

Dimitri led me to a classroom where the queen sat awkwardly in the teacher's chair. She stood up when I walked in and Dimitri locked the door.

"As you know, tonight I will announce it to a world that you are a princess. I suspect you know there will be a few people who won't like this news and will try to fight it," she said sounding very regal. I nodded. "I just want you to know you will have my absolute protection. I will assign you the best guardians and you will be safe-" she started before I interrupted.

"No," I said sharply.

"No?" she asked.

"No. I'm sorry your majesty but the only guardian I wish to have is Guardian Belikov," I said and gestured to Dimitri. The queen gave a confused look.

"But, he is already assigned to vasilissa, and besides you will need as much protection as possible."

"With all due respect, the only guardian I want is Dimitri, Give Lissa the best guardians, she needs them more than I do. I can protect myself but if I must have a guardian, then the only one I want, is Dimitri," I said. She looked at him and realization lit her eyes when as she looked between Dimitri and me.

"I see. Well, I'm sure that can be arranged. Now once at court, you will be given your own personal suite, I will have guardians on your door every night," she told me.

"Thank you, your majesty, I am deeply grateful but unfortunately I think my stay at court will be a short one."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, I was thinking, maybe it would be a good idea if I went away for a while, just until the outburst is over. Maybe it would be better if I weren't here for people to judge. If they look at me they will see all my faults, but if you try to convince them of everything good I have done, they might come around." I explained. She looked like she was considering it.

"It does sound tempting. But I cannot allow you to go off to who knows where alone."

"But I won't be alone. I am going to Russia, with my guardian," I said and looked to Dimitri. She turned to him.

"I suppose this was all your idea?" Dimitri started to speak but I jumped in knowing he would take the blame.

"No, this was all my. I chose to go there. I decided everything on my own." She was processing all the information and sighed.

"I can't stop you from going. This is a good plan but I will need weekly reports and I will send for you when it is safe," she said. I nodded. "Now go. The ceremony will begin in an hour. And you," she said to Dimitri. "When the announcement is made, you have to get her out of there as quickly as possible." Dimitri nodded. "Understood."

"Pack your things and say your goodbyes as this will probably be the last you see of St Vladimir's Academy."

 _sorry it has been a while but I have started working on a new story and I have been addicted to writing it but don't worry, I'm not giving up on this story. I know some parts of this chapter are from the actual book but honestly, I couldn't write a better description of Rose's trial_


	6. Chapter 6

I was packed, my bags were ready and the ceremony was about to begin, but before I could really say goodbye, there was one more thing I had to do.

"Come in," came a voice from the other side of the door I had just knocked on. I took a deep breath putting on my guardian mask and entered. Alberta sat at her desk with her glasses sitting on her nose and her short greying hair pulled black making her look older then she was. She looked up and smiled when she saw me. The papers she had in her hands were dropped onto the desk as she raced up and hugged me.

You did it!" she exclaimed holding me in her tight embrace. "Even with everything that has happened, you passed. More than that, you passed with the best score St. Vladimir's has ever seen. Way to prove it to those alchemists. They can't take you away and you will be the best guardian ever." My heart sunk to my stomach with guilt. I felt my lips ready to release the truth but I didn't let them. I couldn't. she released me slowly and her face beamed with pride in the same way a mother would to a daughter.

"Thank you so much, Alberta. I just came to say goodbye as there probably won't be a lot of time at the ceremony. Thank you for fighting for me and…thank you for believing in me, even when I didn't for a while." She cupped my cheek and stared me directly in the eyes.

"I could see the fire in your eyes the day we met Rose. It's a fire you don't see very often. No matter what you were, Human or Dhampir, you had more passion than I have seen in most novices here and that fire doesn't go out easily." I felt a tear slide from my eye and Alberta's thumb brushed it away. "Now, you had better get out of here so I can finish filing the new students," she said walking back to her desk. She picked up the stack and I noticed how thick it was.

"Wow, that's a lot of students, you're going to have a hard time keeping them in line," I joked.

"This is just the orphaned dhampir kids starting kindergarten," she said. My smile fell.

"What?" I asked. "All those kids, just left without any parents to the academy?"

"There was more last year," said Alberta with a sad look on her face. "There's no way you would have known this, Rose. The alchemists wouldn't care enough to tell you, but in our world, Dhampirs only have one job, to guard and protect the Moroi. Dhampirs have kids but they have to keep working to support them. Sometimes its easier and better to leave the kids to grow up safely in an academy while they keep working, but others decide to keep their children and if they die, they leave their child an orphan only to be sent to an academy anyway. Yes, it's sad, but it is better they grow up safe here than in a Dhampir commune."

My heart was pounding in my chest and at that moment I realised how lucky I was. even though I didn't grow up with my birth parents, I grew up with a mother and I chose to become an alchemist. Yes, it was hard finding out the truth but now I know both my parents love me and if they had the choice, they wouldn't have given me up. There are so many other kids out there who don't have that. I had to do something and I promised myself as Dhampir princess, I would do everything in my power to help.

"Well, I guess I had better go," I said and started making my way to the door when Alberta said something that stopped me in my tracks.

"Make sure he looks after you," she said in a chirpy tone. I froze inches from the door.

"What?" I asked turning my head to see her smirking as she shuffled through the papers not making eye contact with me.

"He's a good man but sometimes he is a little too stoic. The only time I have seen him smile is when he is with you. Also, I'm not blind, I have seen the looks that pass between the both of you. I am amazed you actually managed to hide it but I guess after tonight you won't have to. Just keep him in line and if he hurts you, tell me and I'll kick his ass." I laughed nervously and backed out of the room with my heart pounding against my ribcage. She knew. The whole time she knew. Just from looking at us she knew. How many others knew but kept it a secret? I doubted Lissa knew but she had noticed the changes. Maybe she suspected but it didn't matter. After tonight there would be no more secrets.

I made my way down the hall and to the field where a stone sat with Mason's name engraved. I sat on the bench for a couple of moments as the sky faded from orange and pink to midnight blue. The ceremony would begin soon but I still had some time.

"Hey Mase," I started quietly. "It's finally here, the day we have been waiting for. It seems so wrong not to have you here to celebrate it like we had always talked about. You were so excited to be a guardian, you deserve this the most. To be honest, I feel like I'm letting you down like I am letting every Dhampir Down. It may sound crazy but I just feel like a lost cause, a waste of effort because even though I have worked and fought so hard for this, to become a guardian like I had always meant to be, I am not going to be a guardian." I had to pause to swallow back the tears threatening to fall.

"I feel like all the training sessions and hard work people put into me to make me the best is just going to waste. I feel like I am letting Lissa down, not becoming her guardian and stealing her other guardian leaving her with some strangers to protect her. I let her down by keeping this secret and I'm still letting her down by not being the one to tell her first. I will take to her once we are alone at court. I hope she forgives me but even then, I'm just leaving her for god knows how long. She'll have Christian but with the bond it will be hard for us to be apart. I'm letting down Alberta and Dimitri for their hard work in fighting for me and training me, I'm letting down the Dragomir's by not pursuing their dying wish, for me to become Lissa's guardian, and leaving their daughter alone, I'm letting down my parents by not wanting this, I'm letting down Eddie and You who helped me through the rough start I had and made my time here so much better, I'm letting down the queen, for I am not princess material, and I will most likely mess up this as I have everything else, I am letting down the Guardians, I am letting down the Dhampirs, I am letting down the Alchemists, the vampires and the humans but mostly, I am letting down myself for being so weak. For being scared, for wanting to run and hide the same way my father had hid me from the world, okay not the _same_ way but what I mean is that, I wish I could just disappear sometimes." There was no response of course but I my head I saw Mason sitting down beside me on the bench. I could hear his voice in my head and I knew exactly what he would say.

"Rose, you could never let anyone down. None of this was your choice, you have just been tossed around in multiple directions that no one, not even you, saw coming. It's amazing how far you have come, considering. You managed to turn from human Alchemist to full on Dhampir Guardian in less than a year. it will take some time but you'll see, in the blink of an eye you will have gone from Dhampir Guardian to Dhampir Princess and you will be the best princess there ever was. You aren't letting anyone down, but you will be letting me down if you just give up. I thought Rose Hathaway never backed down from a challenge."

"You were right," I said standing up. I probably sounded like a crazy person talking to a bench, but no one was around. I checked my phone for the time finding I had only half an hour left. I raced back to my room to get dressed. The last thing left in my room was my dress lying on the bed with my shoes sitting on the chair. I slipped into the same navy blue dress I wore to my alchemist graduation ceremony. Back then the dress was small but was still too big for me that I had to wear a belt. Now, the dress fits me like a glove, actually, it was a bit tight but it made my figure look amazing. My waist was always small but now it looked tiny and with my large bust, I had the perfect hourglass shape that most girls would be jealous. I tried to add the belt but it was too small. Before I would have panicked and starved myself for months but now I just smiled at how good it looked to see this dress fitted to my body. I slipped into the black heels and ran out the door. I found my seat between Eddie and Meredith and sat down just as the ceremony began.

I saw the queen talking with Alberta and panicked. It was real. This was all happening today. Kirova started with a speech but I zoned out worrying about what was yet to come. The Moroi students' graduation was first. Each persons name was read out along with their element and the score the received on their test. I had been there for Lissa and Christian's tests, actually, I was apart of their test. Liss first healed a few dead plants, and then I cut my arm drawing blood. She heals it quickly not leaving any marks behind except for the already spilled blood. The judge looked impressed by her skill. There was so much more to spirit but we couldn't show the marker in the same way the other Moroi could with their elements. Christian put on a little fire show and used me as a target. He set me alight I could feel the heat but no pain came as he controlled the flames on my skin not to burn me. The Judge had an impressed look on his face when I came away unmarked, but we all knew that because of Christians name, they would not give him the score he truly deserved. Lissa's name was called out and I jumped up applauding amazed by her impressive score. When Christians name was called I also jumped up and was surprised for the good score he was given. After that, Alberta took to the stand and I took a deep breath.

"The graduating Guardians will all receive their promise mark today as their scores are read out. This group of novices are so dedicated and will make amazing guardians." She said. My stomach was in knots as she started the list. This ceremony was much longer than the Moroi's as each student had to be tattooed and they could only do that one at a time. I was grateful for the delay and for my last name putting me in the middle so I wouldn't have to go first.

Name after name was called. When it was Eddie's turn, he walked up bravely as his scores were read out. When the needle touched his neck I noticed he flinched a little, but anyone that didn't know him would have noticed. He sat frozen as the tattooist gave him his mark. When he had finished, Eddie took his spot on the stage with the rest of the graduating guardians. It wasn't long until my name was called. I stood up, my ears ringing and I felt dizzy like I was going to pass out. Through the ringing I could hear a mumble from Alberta, probably my score. Gasps rang out and the mumbling of cheers and applause echoed through my ears as I made my way up the stairs. The needle bit into my neck but I couldn't feel any pain. I felt numb under the needle. He was done in what felt like seconds and I made my way to join the others. A novice I had only talked to a couple of times gave me a concerned look. I put on a fake smile and shook my head to say I was fine. He nodded and turned back to the audience as the next novice came forward. The ringing went away with the final applause as all the novices had been marked and we were now guardians. I made my way down the stairs and saw Dimitri standing at the door. It was subtle but I knew what the small nod meant. I responded. Lissa beamed at me as I walked down. She patted the seat next to her but I kept walking past her to Dimitri. I could feel her confusion but when she saw me go to him she just assumed it was a mentor thing, that was, until I kissed him. I expected him to push me off as he had in the past but instead he leaned more into it. The kiss was cut off by the messages Lissa sent me through the bond.

 _What? Rose! He is your mentor._

Though her mind I saw everything as she recapped everything. I saw all the memories of Dimitri and me. The looks we shared, the joking, the subtle flirting, the smiling. All the clues that Lissa had missed had now come together like a jigsaw puzzle. I turned around as the microphones feedback rang out, to find Queen Tatiana at the podium. I knew what was coming and I knew we would have to leave quickly but a part of me wanted to stay to explain everything to Lissa who sat with Christian, both staring at me in shock. Little did they know, they were in for a much bigger surprise.

"Well done graduates both Moroi and Dhampir. This Graduation has been a very exciting one for both races, with impressive scores from both, but one score stood out from all the others. The score that has beaten the highest record St. Vladimir's goes to Rosemarie Hathaway." Heads turned in my direction. Teachers shone with pride but a lot of the students gave me jealous glares. I ignored them and turned my attention back to Tatiana as she started to speak again.

"A student with a very interesting background who, despite the unfortunate circumstances, trained and worked harder than any student and in less than a year, made her way up to being the best novice and now leaves with the best score. Well done Rose Hathaway, you are an excellent example for all." People applauded. My cheeks reddened and I looked down. Dimitri gave my hand a reassuring squeeze and I forced myself to look back up. I would stand proud.

"You would have made an amazing guardian," Tatiana continued. "But Fate had other plans for Rosemarie Hathaway or should I say Mazur." A buzz of whispers broke out amongst the sea of people. "Some of you would remember a time when we had thirteen royal families, not twelve. The thirteenth family only had one survivor. The previous Queen took him in. She brought him up, tutoring him to be the next king. He had come of age but he didn't want to be the next king for he had fallen in love with his guardian. They married in secret and a baby was born. The family was under constant threat so they went into hiding until they were found. The queen had died while they were away and she left the throne to the prince. Guardians went out in search for the family and found them one night. The child's mother sacrificed herself so her husband could get their daughter to safety. The prince knew they could not hide forever and so he left their child in the safety of a trusted friend and handed himself over to the guardians. He was stripped of his title, killing the family name, and was exiled. His wife had been compelled to forget everything including the existence of their Daughter who grew up in the wrong family believing she was human and training to become an alchemist. She came here and found out she was a dhampir and, only recently, she discovered she is the legitimate daughter of the prince. She discovered she has legitimate royal blood flowing through her veins making her the heir, the only heir making her a princess. Princess Rosemarie Mazur, first Dhampir Princess."

She had done it. Chaos broke out. People were shouting and screaming in protest. The queen's guards surrounded her protecting her from the outrages people. I looked to Lissa who started at me in shock. I closed off the bond so I wouldn't hear what she would say. Dimitri tugged my arm and pulled me out the door before people could notice. I kicked off my heals and we ran to the black SUV. The engine roared to life and I look one last look though the back window and we were off, leaving St. Vladimir's forever.


	7. Chapter 7

We made it to the plane and boarded quickly to find some surprise guests already on board. My mom and dad sat whispering together while Adrian stood at the bar with a class filled to the brim with a golden liquid in his hand. He smirked when he saw me.

"Well, look who it is." He said staggering towards Dimitri and me. "Hello, little Princess."

"Adrian, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"This is my great-aunts private jet, Rose. I have to get to court before it goes to chaos with your news." He said taking a sip of his drink.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow at me making me jealous for a second.

"Word travels fast at court. Soon someone will know what happened and it won't be long before everyone else knows as well. The court will be full of angry Moroi and I would like to get to my room without being molested." I turned to Dimitri as panic started rising in my chest.

"The plan was to sneak out before anyone noticed but they probably already do," I said my voice desperate. Dimitri took my hands gave me a look that calmed me down instantly. Adrian noticed the movement and quickly called out on it.

"Oh, that's right, the cradle robber and you are finally free to be together. my parents, who were in deep conversation, stopped talking and turned towards me and Dimitri.

"What? Rosemarie, is this true?" asked my mother.

"Yes, mom."

"How long has this been going on?" asked my father. I didn't answer his question, I just explained using as little detail as possible so he wouldn't kill Dimitri.

"We tried to fight it for so long because we knew it was wrong, because of the age difference, the mentor thing and most importantly because we were to be Lissa's guardians. But now, there is nothing to keep us apart. I love him." I said smiling up at Dimitri.

"This was going on while you were at school? While he was your tutor?" asked my mother.

"Nothing happened-" I started silently adding _when we were training._

"I doubt that." Said, my father.

"What about Vasilissa?" asked my mother. "You are her guardian."

"Not anymore. He is now my guardian. We talked with the queen and she agreed. Lissa will be given two of the best guardians at court and Dimitri will stay with me as my guardian."

"Having an intimate relationship with your guardian is dangerous. You both want to protect each other putting both your lives at risk."

"You did it," I argued. "And besides, are you forgetting I am a dhampir. I am not a Moroi; I don't need protecting like they do. I may be a princess but I am not delicate. I just graduated with the highest novice trial score St. Vladimir's have ever seen. I have my promise mark. I don't need a guardian but as the queen insists I must, I choose Dimitri but he will not be my guardian, he will be my equal. I will fight with him and we will protect each other." I said feeling truly regal with each word that left my lips. My parents looked at each other for the answer before my father sighed.

"Look after her Belikov, she's too headstrong for her own good," said my mother.

"I will." Dimitri Promised.

"If you ever hurt her, there will be hell to pay," my father threatened. Dimitri nodded and they turned away back to their own little discussion. Moments later we heard the sound of people coming up the stairs. The queen entered elegantly with her pack of guardians following quickly behind her. I approached her and she smiled.

"It will take some time, but they will accept you," Tatiana said. I nodded. "When you get to court, I will take you to your room. Everything you need will be delivered there and on your bed is an envelope with your tickets, money and credit cards for an account we have set up for you. Your flight is in two days," she said.

"Thank you, your majesty," I said and gave a small curtsy, which made her chuckle quietly.

"My dear, there is no need to thank me. You have been through so much on your own. It is time you relax. I expect weekly updates and I will send for you when it is safe." With that, she left for her seat up the front of the plane. Dimitri and I sat down at the back away from everyone else.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"For what?" he asked.

"For backing me up and for the promises you made to my parents."

"You are right, Roza. You don't need my protection, but I will protect you because you are my life." My heart warmed at his words spreading heat all through my body. My eyes look to his lips before returning to his eyes. We leant in at the same time, capturing each other's lips in a breathtaking kiss. The kiss grew heated and soon I had to break it to stop us before we lost control. We broke apart panting quietly. I smiled staring into his eyes as he pulled me into him so my head was comfortable resting against his chest. This was bliss, but it didn't last long before I felt something through the bond. Before I could stop it I was pulled into Lissa's eyes. She was at a party but she was sad. The music boomed as Moroi and dhampir graduates alike jumped to the beat. She sat with a drink in her hand as Christian came towards her. He stretched out his hand for her to take, pulling her to her feet.

"Come on," he whispered in her ear. They left the party walking out the doors into the cold air or early morning. The music could still be heard as they continued to walk down the path hand in hand.

"What's wrong?" Christian asked once they were far enough from the party.

"I don't know. I'm just not in the party mood," said Lissa.

"Tell me."

"What is going to happen?" she asked. "Rose is a princess I know that but what does this mean. I know that she can't be my guardian, but can't she still be my friend?"

"She is your friend, your best friend. You are basically sisters."

"Then why didn't she tell me? Why did she leave without saying goodbye? We have been through so much together but the whole time it felt like Rose was always helping me and I was never helping her. This time I could have helped but she still kept it a secret and did it on her own. She is so strong but sometimes it feels like she doesn't need me." I felt guilty at her words. Replaying everything that had happened. I had kept so much from her when she told me everything. The bond did help with that but still, I never told her anything about what was going on.

"And then there's Dimitri," she continued.

"Dimitri? What does he have to do with this?"

"They're together. I saw it."

"Lissa, I think you are looking into this too much. He's her mentor and she just graduated, of course, she would go to him first." Christian argued but Lissa didn't listen.

"She kissed him," she started. Christian froze and Lissa continued. "And he didn't push her away." I saw the wheels turning in Christian's head and his jaw dropped.

"That's why she left," Christian mumbled to himself.

"What?" Lissa asked. Christian turned to her.

'"Aunt Tasha offered Dimitri to be her guardian at Christmas. It took him a long time to decide but the day after Mason's funeral, Aunt Tasha came to me crying. She told me he turned her down and was staying at the academy. I comforted her and she left the next day. I thought it was for you because you are the princess and being the princess's guardian is a high position, but I think he stayed for Rose."

"She loves him," Lissa started. "And I'm pretty sure he loves her too. I didn't notice it then but I can see it clearly now. All the looks that passed between them, the flirting, the smiles, I didn't notice any of it until now."

"So what's going to happen now?" Christian asked.

"Tomorrow we go to court. Then Rose and I are going to have a little chat." Lissa said looking at her reflection on a window as if she knew I was there. I pulled out just as the plane started landing.

We got off quickly and made our way towards the main building. The gravel crunched beneath our feet as we made our way along the path. I looked down at the ground hoping my hair would hide my face. Dimitri noticed and leant down to my level. My parents went off to the house they once lived in at court

"Don't worry Roza. I doubt anyone would know yet." He whispered. I nodded lifting my chin up high and took a deep breath before we made it inside. People were running court as usual despite the late hour. No one was staring and pointing so I took that as a good sign. For a minute I felt my worry leave my body, which was until we rounded a corner and were bombarded with royal Moroi. When they saw me they shouted and the swarm moved to attack. Dimitri stood protectively in front of me like a human shield. I remembered back to my early statement about not needing a guardian and instantly regretted it. I may not need one against strigoi who only want blood, but I needed Dimitri to protect me against royal Moroi who only want one thing. _Me._

The queen's guardians kept the Moroi from reaching us. Queen Tatiana put her hand on my shoulder leading me away. Dimitri followed behind watching over his back as we walked down the halls. The queen stopped us at a wall covered with a beautiful tapestry of Tatiana dressed in her coronation gown and crown. She checked to make sure no one else was there before she lifted the thick material to reveal a granite wall with a keypad. She quickly punched in a six-digit code and the wall slid opened to reveal a dark passage that was quickly lit up by lights that lead along a narrow pathway. She ushered us in just in time before the wall closed. Tatiana walked down the passage, her heels clicking on the stone floor echoed along. The path was dark with only a little light to guide the way. Moroi have better sight then Dhampirs do but it seemed that she just knew the way.

"What is this?" I asked. My voice carried down the passage.

"One of the secret Passageways." She simply stated.

"Where does it lead?" I asked.

"This passage leads to the safe room, the throne room and my room, that's where we are going," she said and we reached another wall with a passcode. She typed it in and again the wall slid open. Tatiana's room could fit my academy dorm in six times and still have room left over. The room was decorated the way I imagined it would be, with pink and lace everywhere. The bed sat in the middle of the room and seemed to be two kings size beds put together. Pink silk and white lace were draped above hanging down over the bed like curtains. Everything matched, except for the almost naked man lying on top of the bed.

"Tatiana, I didn't know you were bringing friends," he said and stood up making his way towards us. It was hard not to look at him. His tanned skin was flawless and he had muscle in just the right places. He didn't seem to care to be seen by strangers in nothing but his underwear. With a smirk on his face, he winked at me before he kissed Tatiana. When he pulled back Tatiana gave him a stern look.

"Sorry about the intrusion," he said. "Tatiana doesn't usually bring her friends back to the bedroom."

"Ambrose, what are you doing here? I told you to wait for me to call you," she said loosing her regal tone for a minute and sounded more like a lovesick teenager.

"I know but I wanted to surprise you," he said. I still didn't know what he was. From what I could tell he was a dhampir but was he her boyfriend? Lover? He turned looked to me and turned, extending his hand.

"I'm Ambrose," he introduced. That's when I noticed the bruising and bite marks. Bloodwhore. I stared at it for a while before I realized what he said. I took his hand shaking it.

"Rose."

"It's nice to meet you, Rose." He said smirking making me feel guilty. "Who's your shadow?" he asked looking over to Dimitri who stood behind me.

"This is my boyfriend, Dimitri." I couldn't help the smile that grew on my lips when I said, boyfriend.

Dimitri extended his hand and Ambrose shook it. "Nice to meet you," said Dimitri.

"Likewise." Tatiana cleared her throat binging attention back to her.

"Your room is across the hall. The envelope on your bed has everything you need including the code for the secret passageways. You are free to use them whenever you want," she said.

"Thank you," I said as Dimitri and I started for the door.

"Don't forget to come to say goodbye before you leave," she said and I promised I would. We had two days before we were going to Russia and I couldn't wait. We crossed the hall into a bedroom similar to Tatiana's but smaller and with no pink. Our bags sat in the corner and the envelope sat on the corner of the bed. It was late so I started getting ready for bed. There was only one bed so Dimitri and I would have to share. I didn't know if this was too much as we had only just really started this relationship today but then I reminded myself we had already shared a bed. I got changed and brushed my teeth in the bathroom. Once done, I stepped out into the bedroom to find Dimitri sitting on the bed tossing a stake I his hand. I sighed and made my way to sit beside him. he didn't seem to notice me and continued tossing the stake until I caught it.

"What's the wrong Comrade?"

"Nothing Roza. I'm just starting to see the danger in what we are doing. Taking you away from the court, to a country with strigoi roaming everywhere. Maybe it's a not such a good idea."

"Russia was my idea remember. We'll be fine. It's not like we haven't fought strigoi before," I said.

"Court is safer. You will be safe here," he argued.

"Here? Where there is hundreds of Royal Moroi who hate me and might even try to kill me?"

"I just don't think now is the right time."

"What? This is a perfect time. I'm really excited to meet your family," I said. "What's really going on?" I asked. He didn't say anything and just kept looking at the ground. Cupped his cheek pulling his face up so we were eye level. "Dimitri…please?" he sighed.

"I don't know if I can face my family," he admitted.

"What? Why?"

"Because I feel like I have disappointed them. For years they supported me as I trained day and night to become a guardian. After Ivan died, I knew I had to leave. They supported my choice as they had every other time. My Babushka is strict on tradition. She believes men are the only ones who should be fighting Strigoi and women should stay at home and raise the children. I never wanted to disappoint her but with Ivan's death, I felt like I had. I felt like I had disappointed everyone because I wasn't there to protect him." my hand cupped his cheek pulling him closer to me.

"It wasn't your fault. You know that" I said. He had told me of what happened to his last charge and best friend Ivan. He had also told me that he was not there and Ivan was killed while under the watch of his other guardian. Dimitri turned his head and kissed my palm before nodding.

"I know Roza."

"Than you have nothing to be ashamed of," I whispered as he pulled me into his embrace. His arms wrapped around me making me feel safe from all the dangers that lay waiting in the court. My arms wrapped around him and heat spread across my skin setting my soul alight with warmth.

He kissed the top of my head and I turned to face him without letting go. We both lent in at the same time letting our lips meet in a soft kiss. The kiss only grew until the heat was too much. I sighed as his lips left mine and made a trail down my neck. He pulled me up until a sat straddling his lap. He nipped at the sensitive parts of my neck turning my sighs into moans. His hand trailed up from the small of my back to the top.

With one smooth movement, he pulled the zipper down and the dress fell from my shoulders. His lips returned to mine and he pulled us up moving us backwards not breaking the kiss until I felt the hard wall against my naked back. he stopped kissing me leaving me starving with want for his lips.

His fingers traced up my body with a feather-like touch until he reached where my dress sat bunched up at my waist. He pulled the straps off my arms and the dress dropped to the floor leaving me in just my underwear. His stare made me feel embarrassed and confident at the same time. I pulled him back to me and pulled off his shirt.

His lips returned to mine as he lifted me so my legs wrapped around his waist. We collapsed on the bed while removing the last of each other's clothing. It was just like our first time, except that was more rushed. This was slow. This time we were exploring each other. He traced every curve of my body and I explored every inch of his.

We weren't finished until the sunset and the vampire day had begun. Dimitri held me close as we slept all through sunset until the moon had risen and the vampire day was already half over.


	8. Chapter 8

My eyes shot open. Dimitri's even breath hit the back of my neck making me shiver. Carefully, I pulled his arm from my waist and slipped out of the bed. Usually, his guardian skills would have kicked in and he would have been up in a flash with his stake in hand. He must have been exhausted. I quietly pulled on my jeans and a black hoodie. I pulled out my phone to see I had a million missed calls and messages from all my friends. The time showed they must already be here. I texted her to meet alone and described to her the hallway where we had snuck into the secret passageways. She texted back instantly with a response saying she was waiting there now. I pulled up my hoody and tucked my stake inside my hoodie pocket. I lightly kissed Dimitri on the forehead and made sure that I left him a note, so he wouldn't worry. I walked out and knocked on Tatiana's door. A Shirtless Ambrose opened the door and told me Tatiana had already left for a meeting.

"That's alright, I just need to use the passageways."

"Are you sure? It is very easy to get lost in there," he asked.

"Yeah, don't worry, I'll find my way." I promised, hoping the bond would leave me right to her." Ambrose nodded and handed me a piece of paper with all the codes and for which door they are for. I ran through the passage trusting my Dhampir eyes and the directions Ambrose had given me. once I eventually reached the familiar wall, I punched in the code from the piece of paper and it slid away revealing a tall slim girl facing away from me and her golden hair flowing down her back like melted sunshine. I checked quickly for anyone and once I knew it was clear, I wrapped my arm around her, so my hand covered her mouth. She squealed but the noise was muffled because of my hand. I pulled her into the tunnel and the wall slid closed behind us. Once the wall was sealed, I released Lissa, she turned around looking scared but once she saw me that expression changed from fear to anger.

"God, Rose. What are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?" she exclaimed.

"Sorry, I can't let anyone see me, there's a price on my head right now," I explained. I moved to hug her, but she turned from my embrace.

"No," she said and wrapped her arms around her closing her off from me.

"I know, I should have told you, but I couldn't. I wanted to, every day I wanted to tell you but it had to remain a secret until graduation."

"We had a plan, Rose. You were going to be my guardian, you should have told me, I don't care if it was your biggest secret, I have told you all of my secrets."

"Because you have no choice, you couldn't keep anything from me even if you wanted to because of the bond. I kept this secret, so I could keep you safe if you didn't know anything you weren't a part of it and you would be safe." I argued.

"You still should have told me, I could have kept it secret."

"I know, but you had to look as shocked as everyone else." She sighed. I didn't say anything as we stood, staring at each other in awkward silence.

"It's like I don't even know you anymore," she said suddenly.

"That's what I was afraid of," she gave me a confused look. "I didn't want me being a princess to change anything, that's why we kept it secret, that's why I still trained as a Dhampir and that's why I got my promise mark even though it won't mean anything for me now."

"I'm sorry, Rose," she whispered.

"You shouldn't be. You didn't do anything wrong. Are we friends now?" I asked.

"No, I understand you couldn't say anything about the princess stuff, but you should have told me about Guardian Belikov." I smiled.

"Honestly I didn't even know what we were," I told her.

"So, it had been going on for a long time?" she asked. I nodded.

"Since the night you were kidnapped."

"What?" she asked. I quickly explained the events that began Dimitri and I's relationship, leaving out some of the passionate details.

"Only yesterday did it become official that he is my boyfriend," I told her.

"Even after all that, and you couldn't be together because of me?"

"Because we are both dedicated to protecting you, it didn't matter if we had separate charges, it still wouldn't have worked. We would always be far apart and only see each other in the holidays. Long distance relationships never work out," I told her.

"And now you can be together?" I nodded.

"He's my guardian now which means he will always be with me," I told her.

"What if you break up?"

I laughed lightly. "After all we have been through, I think we can survive a little couple argument."

"You're right," she smiled. "So, when do I get to actually meet your boyfriend?"

"He was still asleep when I left him. How about you come to our room for dinner tonight, I'll pick you and Christian up from here and I we can go to our room," I suggested.

"That sounds good, but are you sure? If you guys want some more time together, I understand," she said and smirked. I blushed at the memory of last night.

"We have all the time in the world, besides, I need to see my best friend before I go."

"Go? Go where?" she asked.

"Dimitri and I have to leave tomorrow. We knew there was going to be a lot of unrest here so we thought we should go away and let the people adjust," I explained.

"So, you are just going to pack up and leave me behind?" she asked her anger starting to build again.

"Liss, you are about to turn eighteen. The people will be looking to you as the Dragomir leader. You have to be here, away from me. You could be on the council, you can finally have your families spot, your birthright." I said.

"I can't, the quorum," she said. Ah yes, the Quorum. As an Alchemist, I had heard about the ridicules law and I knew what it meant for Lissa.

"Get the council to abolish it, it is an old law. Convince them that you need that spot. With your charm, I'm sure they will agree," I told her.

"You want me to use compulsion?"

"No, I was talking about your natural Vasilisa Dragomir charm, but if that doesn't work, then yes use compulsion." She laughed.

"I'm going to miss you," she said. I hugged her tightly.

"I know. I'm going to miss you too, but don't forget, I'm always with you," I said and placed a hand on her temple. I released her, and she smiled.

"I'll go tell Christian and get ready. We'll see you soon." I nodded.

"I'll pick you up from here in a few hours," I told her. I punched in the code again and Lissa quickly ran out and the wall closed behind her.

I ran back to my room, through Tatiana's room. Ambrose was still there, he sat on Tatianna's bed eating a sandwich. He put it down and swallowed quickly when he saw me.

"Princess, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"I need some food," I told him.

"Sorry but that sandwich is taken," he joked. I smiled. "I thought Tatiana had stacked you with some food."

"She did but I just Invited Lissa and her boyfriend for dinner in our room tonight and I don't think sandwiches are the best dinner party food."

"Ahh, Vasilisa and her boy-toy. This must be the halfway home for Princesses and their lovers now, although I'm not one to talk."

"Ambrose, please," I begged.

"Alright, and because you begged, I'll even sneak you a bottle of wine. I know you're underage, but from what you have been through, I think you need it."

"Thank you," I quickly said, and I ran quickly into my room. when I opened the door, I found Dimitri awake, dressed and lying on the small sofa with one of his worn westerns in his hands. He looked up when I walked in and smiled as he placed the bookmark between the pages.

"There you are." He said. "I was wondering when you were coming back." he stood and made his way towards me.

"I had a few errands to run," I told him and met him for a small kiss. The kiss grew to something much more passionate that made my soul light up like it was on fire. As much as I wanted to continue, I pulled away with a sigh. "Sorry comrade, we have visitors coming tonight and we need to start getting ready."

"Lissa took it well then?" he asked.

"Not exactly, there were tears, screaming and shouting but eventually she understood. She and Christian are coming tonight for Dinner." I told him.

"Dinner is a while away," he said with a suggestive tone and a sexy smirk.

"We have things to do," I said and turned my back and smirked before whispering. "So, we'll have to be quick." I dashed into the bathroom with Dimitri hot on my trail. By the time we had finished, I knew we had definitely made up for all the time we had lost at the academy. I changed into a simple pair of denim Jeans and a burgundy long sleeve shirt. Quickly, we cleaned up the room and set the table. We packed up our belongings ready for the quick departure early in the morning. A knock on the door stopped me and I answered it to find two boxes of Pizza, a bottle of red wine and a box of chocolate brownies. Ambrose definitely knew how to please a woman.

I took it inside and quickly texted Lissa that I would head to the spot. She responded telling me they were on their way. Dimitri stayed behind lighting some candles and setting up the stereo to play some of his 80's music. I rolled my eyes but didn't complain. Tatiana's room was empty when I walked in, which was a relief. I never wanted to walk in on her date night with Ambrose. I followed the familiar pathway and opened the wall. Lissa looked around checking it was clear before she walked in pulling Christian behind her. The door shut behind them and the pathway was lit up by dim wall lights.

"Well," stated Christian. "I never thought I'd say this but, it's good to see you, Rose. Or should I say Princess?" he asked and swept me an over-the-top bow.

"If you ever do, I will punch you so hard that you get sent back down to hell where you belong." I threatened. He smirked as he straightened up.

"There's the snarky loving threats I missed." I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Come on, this way." they followed me through the tunnel, through Tatiana's room and into mine. When we arrived, Dimitri's music was playing quietly, and the pizza boxes were open on the table with four empty wine glasses. Lissa and Christian walked in and greeted Dimitri.

"Guardian Belikov," said Lissa with a small nod.

"Dimitri, Please, Vasilissa," he returned.

"Lissa," she corrected and greeted him with a friendly hug. Dimitri looked unsure for a minute but hugged her back. It was strange seeing my best friend and Boyfriend hugging, but I liked it.

"Dimitri," said Christian with the same formal nod.

"Christian," responded Dimitri releasing Lissa.

 _"_ Good to see you with a smile. For a while I thought you were slowly developing into a statue," Christian Joked. I Scoffed and elbowed him lightly in the ribs."Hey! It was a compliment. I'm just saying, I have never seen you more alive and I am glad to see you both so happy together."

"Thanks, Christian," said Dimitri in an honest way. I smiled as he pulled me to his side and we led our guests to the table for dinner.


	9. Chapter 9

Dinner finished early. it went better than expected but Lissa and Christian kept shooting each other looks. It was almost as if they were the ones bonded and were having a telepathic convocation. They asked us questions, some I felt were a little invasive. I didn't lash at them though, Dimitri grabbed my hand sensing when my shoulders tensed up and he would answer with a simple statement that didn't give too much information into our personal life but gave them enough, so they wouldn't follow up with another question. He always knew the perfect thing to say. Even with his perfect answers, I couldn't take the questioning glances and interrogation on my love life any longer. When we had all finished I yawned and bid them farewell with the excuse that I had to finish packing and I was tired. I knew Lissa had more she wanted to ask but Christian nodded and grabbed her hand walking her to the door. Lissa hugged me tightly and I held back the tears that threatened to spill as I held her back tightly. She was my best friend and bandmate. I was going to miss her so much. Christian pulled me into a hug once Lissa released me which surprised everyone. I hesitated but hugged him back and he whispered into my hair.

"Stay safe, Rose. You have a lot of people to come back to." I nodded and he back up. They both said goodbye to Dimitri and me one last time before walking out the door. I promised I would watch over Lissa no matter where I was. I would also do my best to pull darkness but not too much. I don't want a repeat of what happened last time.

Once they were gone, Dimitri and I cleaned up the plates and got our stuff ready. We would be leaving tonight. Tatianna gave us the time when there would be a meeting in the grand hall which was the perfect distraction for us to get out without being seen. The guardians on duty knew and swore to help us to the waiting jet. The last thing I packed was the silver case with my alchemy equipment. While I wasn't an alchemist anymore, I still had a lifetime of alchemy knowledge and I planned to use it to help our world. I was working on reproducing the golden liquid I had made that killed the Strigoi in Spokane. It would take time, but if I could make it and produce it on a larger scale, maybe the world could finally be free from the constant threat of Strigoi. no more lives lost, Moroi or Dhampir. I was the Dhampir princess, it was time to take a stand. My secret was out, there was no more hiding once I came back from Russia. The Moroi royals may resent me but the Dhampirs would look to me. This was the change our society needed. A Dhampir who understands and can fight for Dhampir rights. Dimitri was right. This was not a curse, this was a gift. It was a chance, an opportunity to make a change to help our world for the better.

The clock hands ticked with each second as the time grew closer. I nodded to Dimitri and we left our room with our bags in hand and made our way to a new wall where instructions had been left from Tatiana. Along the window sill, I found the button and pressed it. the Windowsill moved and was replaced with a keypad. I placed in the new code and the wall split open revealing the open field where a few guardians stood waiting for us. Dimitri and I didn't hesitate before charging out. Eddie was there. He smiled at me but didn't say anything. I knew he understood what I was doing. He led us across the field past the gate to the airstrip where the jet was waiting. My hair flew around my face Dimitri took my bag and I turned to Eddie giving him one last hug before I stepped onto the plane and we were off. Jets were much better than human airports. It was much easier for us to get our stakes passed security and we got their much quicker without. I had travelled first class as an alchemist, but nothing could beat private jet services.

"We actually did it," I said after the plane took off. Dimitri laced our fingers together and kissed the top of my hand.

"Did you ever doubt we would?"

"Honestly, I had a few doubts. It shouldn't have been that easy," I said.

"The queen gave us an easy escape route. Relax and be happy it was easy or else we would probably be getting harassed by angry royals right now." Dimitri was right. I nodded and slumped back into the chair behind me. a headache came again but I ignored it as best I could and closed my eyes. It was going to be a long journey. My walls took a while to go up when once they were up they were stable. I smiled relieved to know there would be no ghosts haunting me now. Masons ghost had moved onto the afterlife not long after he warned me at St. Vladimir's. I wish I could have said more to him, to say one last goodbye but I never got the chance. I had slept for a while and when I woke I smiled at Dimitri who had his nose stuck in one of is beautiful Russian westerns. He looked so content when he was reading. I didn't want to disturb him, but he could probably feel my gaze on him. a concentrated creased brow was on his face as he sped through each page in seconds. This Dimitri was so different from Guardian Dimitri Belikov that if I didn't know him like I did, I wouldn't have recognised him. Suddenly I gasped as a voice entered my mind.

 _"Rose? Rose!"_

"Roza?" asked Dimitri. He had turned away from his book and to me with his face full of concern. "Roza, what's wrong?" he asked. I had the words on the tip of my tongue, but I couldn't let them out before Lissa's voice came again.

 _"Rose! You need to see this!" she commanded._ I pulled myself into her head instantly to see the courtroom with a packed room of people standing, shouting and cursing at each other from across the room.

"Dhampir numbers are going down. There aren't even enough for me to have two now. I am the Badica prince, I deserve two guardians." A man shouted.

"Some of us can't even get one and you want two? Maybe if you didn't send your last guardian to the slaughter, you would still have two," a woman in about her early thirties said. the screaming matches continued for so long until Tatiana stood up and everyone fell quiet and sat down.

"Let us discuss this issue in a civilised manner. This is a courtroom not a football game," said Tatiana. A man in the crowd stood up.

"Your Majesty, what do you suppose we do about the shortage of guardians. A plane of recently graduated guardians just landed and yet there aren't enough for the just graduated royal children and other royals who do need a guardian," he said calmer than before but still with a fiery look on his face.

"I am open to suggestions," said Tatianna calmly and she took her seat and the next person stood.

"Your Majesty, there are plenty of Dhampirs out there. More than enough out there for all of us and extras for other things. Why do we not simply force them into duty, surely they do not need the training if they have managed to keep themselves safe from Strigoi."

"That is stupid," came another voice. Tasha stood. "The reason they aren't guardians is because they are raising their children, the bastard children you abandon them with after a night with the bloodwhores. They are raising them alone, so they can grow up to be your guardians. Call them into duty and what will happen to their children?"

"Send them to academies to be raised and trained there." Called a voice.

"Would you do that with your children. would you send them away to be raised by an academy? No. I didn't think so. How can we expect Dhampir mothers to do that when we won't?"

"It's their duty." Shouted the same man from before.

"Most of them gave up duty to raise their children. Other never had that duty and never will."

"What would you suggest then?"

"What I have always suggested," said Tasha. "Fight with the dhampir to rid the world of Strigoi. We have done it before in the past."

"Tasha, we do not need to hear your Moroi defence speech again. we have heard it for years." Said a new voice. The Drozdov princess.

"Then what would you suggest?" asked Tasha talking a seat.

"I suggest we lower the guardian age to sixteen. Send them out earlier." Shouts and arguments broke out again. Tatiana stood to quiet everyone.

"Everyone has a right to speak and we will vote after." The Drozdovs princess continued.

"These children are almost as ready for the field as the eighteen-year-olds. All they need is more training and they are ready to graduate."

"They are children!" someone screamed.

"They are Dhampirs, they know the sacrifices that have to be made."

"They aren't ready!"

"Think of Rose Hathaway." Everyone was quiet instantly. "She was only seventeen when she had her first kills and she had only had a year of training and managed to get to the top of the class and graduate with a record score. She would have made an amazing guardian but then we found out she was a lost royal. Is she going to sit up on the council with us? Shouldn't she be here today? I'm sure we would all like to know her opinion on the matter." Everyone looked to Tatianna.

"The princess, at this time, is unable to attend the meeting."

"Even if she were here, would it matter?" came a new voice.

"Please elaborate Prince Ivashkov," said Tatianna.

"What makes her a princess? She may have royal blood but there are plenty of Dhampir royal Bastards. What makes her different?"

"There are many children out there who have royal blood and are unclaimed. Rosemarie is just like them except her parents were married when she was born making her a legitimate child, not a bastard. Few remember the Mazur's. They were once a powerful royal family. They were strong, which made them a target for the Strigoi. Like the Dragomir's, there was only one Royal Mazur alive, Ibrahim Mazur. He grew up under the protection of our previous queen. Guardian Hathaway Graduated from an academy and was assigned to Ibrahim. They married and had a child. Many people were against them, so they left and went into hiding. They were found but Ibrahim managed to escape and give his daughter to a friend who would keep her safe and raise her as her own. Ibrahim came back to court and was stripped of his title. Jennine Hathaway was compelled to forget and Ibrahim was banished from court. Rosemarie grew up an alchemist without any knowledge that she was a dhampir a princess or the last Legitimate Mazur. While Ibrahim is alive and well and has recently been welcomed back to court now reunited with Janine, his title cannot be given back which means he can never be the Mazur Prince. Only Rosemarie can take that place." The Queen Explained.

"Why do we need a Mazur Family? For years we only had twelve and most people had forgotten all about the Mazur's until you revealed her." yelled the Ivashkov Prince.

"We can forget but the Strigoi don't. To them, this would be a sign of weakness. A once powerful family entirely wiped out. The Mazur Crest still sits on the wall among the other royals and there is a seat for Rose once everyone can accept her. The Mazur Family will always be a dhampir Family now and I know there will be many who will fight this, but maybe this is the change we need." Said Tatiana. "Dhampirs have never had a say or a vote on what happens to their lives. We depend on the dhampirs but at what cost? They surrender themselves to protect us and listen to us squabble about things that involve us, yet they don't get a say, they just stand in the shadows listening but never speaking. Rosemarie is the voice they need. Someone who can understand the dhampirs and get their rights."

"Then why isn't she here? if she is the future as you claim, shouldn't she be here to give her opinion, to stand up for Dhampirs as you said she will? This is a Dhampir Matter after all."

"Rosemarie is unable to attend right now," the queen repeated looking a little defeated now.

"Let's put it to a vote," Said the Drozdov princess.

"Agreed, each of the royal leaders will depart to have a vote, we will announce the results within the hour. Princess Vasilisa Dragomir, would you like to join us?" asked Tatiana.

"Your Majesty, the princess is not yet of legal age or pass the Quorum. Without another family member, the princess cannot have a seat on the royal council." Said another stuffy nosed royal. "A Dhampir under extraordinary circumstances can be a princess as long as it does not break the ancient laws." Tatiana nodded and gave a sympathetic look to Lissa before turning and departing through the double doors with the other royals.

I pulled myself back out to see Dimitri watching me with unblinking eyes full of worry.

"Roza?" He asked Quietly. I blinked a couple of times and tried to steady my breathing as my chest rapidly rose and fell in sync with my racing heart. "Roza, what happened? What did you see?"

"Something bad" I whispered looking down at my fists clenched so tight that my knuckles turned white. I took a deep breath and turned to Dimitri. "We have a problem."


	10. Chapter 10

**I got my files back YAY! can't wait to bring you all some long awaited updates.**

We touched down hours later. I was in such a daze that I didn't notice we had arrived until we pulled up to the house. I was still processing what I had seen through Lissa, but the instant I saw the house and Dimitri's beaming face, every worried thought vanished. I had given so much, lost myself and found myself again only to lose it again. For once in my life I sighed happily. I deserved to be selfish. I had never known my family but I will know Dimitri's because I know if they are anything like Dimitri, I will love them.

Dimitri didn't get the chance to walk up to the house before the doors opened and four women flooded out the doors and embraced him speaking rushed words in Russian. I sat in the car watching the interaction. They were all tall and had the same eyes as Dimitri but their hair was slightly different. Dimitri's was a chocolate brown only a couple of shades lighter than mine. These women all had a lighter colour.

I opened the car and heard the sexy sound of Dimitri speaking Russian. He spoke in Russian a lot, mostly around me, but I had only ever heard a few words, not full sentences. The sound of the door closing behind me alerted one of the women. She was the smallest of the four but was still taller than me. She turned to me and her smile grew wider if that were possible. I didn't have time to react before she threw her arms around me. The other women noticed and turned following her. I stood frozen, unsure of how to react. Dimitri laughed at the scene in front of him.

"Help," I mouthed to him. He shook his head but came closer.

"Don't suffocate our Princess," he said in English. That word was like a bucket of ice water had been dumped over them. They all jumped off me, almost in sync. A middle-aged woman, Dimitri's mother I presumed, was the first to bow. My eyes widened in protest as the others followed.

"No, there's really no need for that. I'm not that kind of princess," I said. The women all stood up. The shortest one smiled as Dimitri approached me and put an arm around me.

"Roza, this is my mother, Olena, and my sisters Sonya, Karolina and the youngest Viktoria." He said gesturing to each of the women. I smiled at Olena who still looked like she had the urge to curtsy. I guess it was going to be harder than I thought to escape my title.

"Everyone, this is my Roza," Dimitri continued and kissed the top of my head.

"It's nice to meet you all," I said smiling.

"It's a pleasure, your highness," said Sonya.

"Oh, please, no titles. I'm still not quite used to the royalty thing yet." I said. Viktoria smiled coming forward.

"I knew I'd like you." She said taking my arm pulling me away from Dimitri. "Come, it's time you meet Babushka." She was fast with her long Russian legs. I struggled to keep up with her. I crossed the threshold of their home. My smile fell as my eyes scanning Dimitri's childhood home. He didn't have many personal belongings back at the academy, but here, the house screamed Dimitri. Photos in frames of Dimitri with his family when he was younger, and even a couple of baby photo's I couldn't wait to tease him about.

A shelf held several leather-bound books kept in perfect condition. His westerns. Some were missing from the collection and I suspected they were in Dimitri's bag. He must have been dying to complete the series again. Two children sat on the rub in front of an old woman holding an infant child. The Kids stopped playing to look at us. Their eyes widened and they jumped up running towards us and straight into the arms of Dimitri.

"Dimka!" they screamed and I realised they probably hadn't seen him for years. They would have changed so much and as Dimitri had, only his was not a physical change. I smiled at the picture before me but the lovely image was broken when I felt something solid hit my back. I turned to see the old woman with her cane pointing at me, the child gone from her arms and now cradled in Sonya's. The old woman said something in Russian.

"What?" I asked with a dumb expression on her face.

"She said, 'Don't get clucky'," said Viktoria coming to my rescue. I was about to respond with a snarky remark when Dimitri interfered.

"Roza, this is my babushka, Yeva." The woman raised her eyebrow, the same way Dimitri did. Her cane dropped from my chest and she walked off muttering something as she went.

"I don't think she likes me very much," I whispered to Dimitri. He chuckled lightly.

"Trust me, if she didn't like you you'd know," he whispered back. He took my hand and lead me over to the couches. The rest of the family joined us and the kids went back to playing on the rug.

"So, is it Rosemarie? Or Princess Mazur? Or princess Rosemarie? Or princess Rosemarie Mazur?" Olena rushed out nervously.

"Rose is fine," I said with a small smile.

"So, Rose," started Viktoria. "What's it like being a princess?" she asked.

"Vika!" Olena scolded. Viktoria ignored her mother and leaned in eagerly awaiting my response.

"It's okay," I told Olena. "I don't really know yet. I have known I am a princess for a while but it was hidden and when people found out they weren't very pleased. Let's just say I haven't exactly had the royal treatment." I said. Viktoria looked a little disappointed but the others seemed to understand. I realised, what I had was every girl dream. Young ordinary girl finds out she is really a princess. It wasn't like that. My story was no fairy-tale.

Olena went to make lunch giving Dimitri and I time to take our bags to his room and settle in. I wasn't exactly tired, but after the drama I had witnessed at court, I felt drained. Dimitri had the first shower and I collapsed on the bed waiting for my turn. I took out my phone and scrolled through the list of missed calls and messages from people. Adrian called twice, Eddie called three times and left one voice message. Christian texted me telling me he was worried and asking me to check on her. Abe called once. Lissa sent me two texts. One before I slipped into her head telling me to go into her head and one not long ago telling me what time the meeting was on again tomorrow so I can see the decision they made. I sighed putting my phone down and rubbing my eyes. Dimitri walked out in a fresh pair of dark jeans and a grey shirt. His hair was wet but brushed back and kept in a tie at the nape of his neck.

"Showers free," he said. I didn't look at him. He noticed and sat down on the bed beside me. "Is everything okay?" he asked. I shook my head. "Is this about what happened on the plane? Tell me what you saw." I took a deep breath.

"There was a meeting at court," I started. "They were discussing the guardian issue, and what should be done. The council is voting now and tomorrow their answer will be revealed. There were a lot of suggestions, Tasha was there fighting for Moroi right to using magic. The Royals said that Dhampir children should graduate and become guardians at sixteen." I said.

"What?" asked Dimitri.

"They used me as an example because I caught us so quickly and killed Strigoi before I graduated when I was seventeen."

"surely they know you aren't a regular Dhampir. You lived a completely different life. The queen knows that." I nodded.

"But it's a vote. It's not in her control." I said. "I should have been there. As the Dhampir princess I should have been there to represent them to speak out with the voice I was given. Instead, here I am hiding." I told him.

"There is a reason you are here. You aren't hiding, you are waiting for the people to settle down and allow you to be a princess."

"I should be there for my people."

"Imagine if you were there," Dimitri started. "Do you really think they would let you on the council. Do you really think they would give you a vote or a chance to say anything? If you were there it could be worse, they could send you out on the field as an example. You could kill as many strigoi as possible and it still would not be enough for them. You will have the most power when they finally accept it."

"What if the law passes, Viktoria will be sent out this year. She's your sister."

"My Babushka does not want girls out in the field, she's old fashioned. She believes that all dhampirs should learn to fight but then woman should stay at home and raise the children while men go out into the field."

"There was another idea at the meeting. They suggested calling all dhampirs to service even the ones who have left to raise children. They will all be called in and their children will be sent to academies to be raised. That's your family Dimitri. They won't have the choice. Viktoria won't have a choice." I said.

"Viktoria wants to be a guardian, as for the rest of my family, they are capable but I would not want them out on the field."

"What can we do?" I ask.

"Nothing, not until we know what their decision is and when it will start. If we need to we will go back but not if we can help it." Said Dimitri. I nodded understanding his reasoning. "For now, all you can do is have a shower, have something to eat, sleep and wait for the verdict. I will make sure you see it first hand," he promised. I smiled at him and kissed him quick.

"Okay, I'll be done in a minute," I told him. Dimitri was right, there was not a lot I could do from Russia and the last thing I wanted was to leave, get back on a plane and head back to the one place I had wanted to escape. All I could do was wait, and so I waited.


	11. Chapter 11

_**UGH! I hate when it turns into the Html tags! Thank you for pointing it out. I did not mean to do that. Thanks guys for all your support and i hope you like the story so far.**_

After a delicious meal with the family, I excused myself feeling the jetlag starting to take over me. Dimitri stayed with his family and promised he would be up to join me soon. He hadn't seen his family for a while and he probably needed some alone time with them to catch up on everything they had missed in their time apart. Yeva shot me a look as I walked up the stairs, I tried not to make eye contact with her but her eyes just pulled me in. they were the same eyes I saw every day. The same eyes I loved waking up to. The same eyes that held so much love they mirrored mine. These were the same eyes but they held a different story. In her eyes I could see concern, worry and sorrow. I was curious to find out the reason behind her gaze but my eye lids were drooping.

It was spring here. No snow covered the ground and flowers were blooming. It was nothing like the Siberia I had in my head. I changed into a pair of shorts and a black camisole. My phone was on charge and I slipped under the covers curling up on the bed waiting for sleep to take over me. Within minutes, darkness came but then disappeared, replaced golden sands and crystal blue water. I looked down finding myself in the bikini I once wore at the Ski lodge. My arms and legs were decorated in golden swirls and flowers that matched the alchemist tattoo on my cheek. The golden metallic swirls glittered in the sunlight.

"Hello, Little Princess," came a voice. I jumped in surprise and turned around to see Adrian in his casual jeans and untucked button up shirt. He smirked as he stepped towards me. "I can call you that, now right?" he asked not dropping his smirk. I sighed.

"I'd prefer you didn't." He shrugged.

"Little Dhampir sounds better anyways."

"What am I doing here, Adrian?" I asked.

"It's better than a phone call," he said.

"Be serious."

"You're no fun," he teased.

"I'm tired, I just want to go to sleep," I argued.

"You are asleep," he said.

"You know what I mean." He laughed.

"Alright, Lissa wanted me to pass on a message," He started. "She said the meeting tomorrow has been pushed back for a couple of days."

"What? Why?" Adrian shrugged.

"I think they are trying to find some more proof from other Dhampir Novices. They finally decided that you are a rare exception with you having Training at a young age as an alchemist and picking up more skills was easy for you. They also looked into the way you killed those Strigoi, you used an Alchemist formula that you created. You aren't a fair dhampir for the others to compare to," he said.

"There will be other Dhampir novices who have killed before they graduated. There are many cases of student dropping out and going on a rogue Strigoi killing spree that only resulted in their deaths."

"They won't look at those ones, they will only look at students who stayed and graduated at an academy after their first kill."

"How do you know this?" I asked.

"My aunt likes to share information, because she knows I can keep a secret and because I can pass it onto you without anyone knowing."

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Yes actually, I went to visit the fortune teller at court-" he started.

"Fortune teller?" I asked through a laugh. "You know none of that crap is real right? They are just scammers looking for a way to trick people out of their money," I said.

"Will you just Listen?" He sighed. "Ronda isn't like that. She told me my future first, all good stuff as usual. I asked her about you and she drew three cards." I rolled my eyes but Adrian continued. "The Seven of Cups, The Ace of Wands and The Nine of Swords," he said.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"I don't know. Ronda told me you will have more power that you think you are ready for but you are ready. There is also a Happy miracle in your future," he paused.

"What about the last card? The Nine of Swords?"

"She said danger was coming. She said, 'They are coming. Be careful and always watchful because when they find you, they won't let you go.' I don't know what any of that means. I usually just get the same cards, nothing like that."

"Is she warning me?"

"I'd say so but she always tells me the cards change with your own interpretation. 'You make the future I just start you on the path.' she said in her creepy witch voice." I ignored Adrian and raked my brain for anything I knew about Tarot cards. Not a lot. I wasn't religious but I was raised in a deeply religious community. Anything magic was evil and unnatural so they never taught us anything that could be helpful to me right now. They are coming. Who? Adrian held my Nazar and was swinging it in front of my face. I blinked coming back from my thoughts. I followed the Nazar as it moved from left to right.

"You are getting _very_ sleep," Adrian said in an over the top voice with long stretched out words. I turned to him and glared. "Now, when I snap my fingers you will cluck like a chicken." He snapped his fingers in front of my nose. My glare turned to a scowl and I snatched my nazar back throwing it over my head.

"Stop, you cannot hypnotise me into clucking like a chicken," I huffed in annoyance.

"You're right. You and I both know there is an easier way to do that," he said with a wink. I rolled my eyes.

"how did you even get this?" I asked.

"The power of imagination. This is my reality, I have the control. Look," he said gesturing to me. I looked down to see the bikini was now replaced with a soft white cotton sundress.

"Yes, I know, Adrian. You have never seen my nazar before though."

"Your family crest is everywhere at court now. Some people are saying you are the future our society needs." He said.

"Not the majority I presume?"

"Unfortunately, not, it will take time, Little Dhampir."

"That's what Dimitri says," I muttered.

"Ah, yes. How is the cradle robber?" I shot him a look.

"Fine, we are both fine. Now if you don't mind I would like to be sent back now," I said.

"Can't wait to go back to having naughty fun with the Russian? You are a dirty girl, I knew there was a reason I liked you." I struggled to keep the smile from my lips.

"Adrian, I'm serious."

"I know. I will let you go but remember I will be checking in with you regularly now that I know you're in Russia."

"How did you know?" I asked as his face stated to blur.

"Auntie Tat can't keep secrets from her favourite nephew," he said and then like a ghost, he vanished. My eyes shot open. The beach he disappeared replaced with darkness and the quiet even breathing of a person. Dimitri was out cold beside me with his arm around my waist. Carefully, I picked his hand off me releasing me from his grasp. He stirred and rolled over but did not wake. I dashed out of the bed to where my suitcase sat half empty. I dug through my pile of clothes until I found the silver briefcase.

I looked back at Dimitri to make sure he was still asleep, before I quietly turned the knob and slid out the door. I tiptoed my way downstairs and onto the floor where the children had been playing. The click from the latches made me nervous that someone would wake but thankfully the sound was not too loud. I opened it up. Quickly I shuffled through the files and other bits of paper before my eyes found the familiar pieces. Little vials were scattered about filled with all sorts of different things. I shook the one holding the gold dust, so fine it looked like glitter. I quickly searched around picking up all the pieces I needed.

"Once an Alchemist, always an Alchemist," said a voice. I gasped and jumped turning to where the owner of the voice sat. Yeva.

"So, you can speak English?" I asked. She shrugged, using her cane to help her to her feet.

"Only when I want to." She shuffled towards me and sat in the couch behind me so I was basically kneeling before her. With her cane, she pointed at the numerous vials laid out before me.

"This is nothing, I was just checking I still had my equipment just in case," I told her. She smiled a knowing smile.

"Do not play me for a fool, I know what this is and I know what you were about to do."

"How could you possibly know?" I asked. Again, she shrugged.

"Let's just say, I have the gift of sight." Great, more supernatural bullshit. I had already put up with enough crazy for one day. I rolled my eyes and she hit me on the head with her cane.

"Ouch," I wined rubbing the throbbing spot on the back of my head. Yeva ignored me/

"Show me," she demanded.

"What?" I asked frozen in shock.

"Show me." She said again.

"Why?"

"Because I have seen what you make and what it can do but I want to see how you did it," she said. I couldn't argue with that knowledge. On the coffee table, I laid out everything I needed. I followed my own formula I had created when I was eleven. Meld down the gold and mix it with the blood. Combine the four elements and, with Lissa's help, the fifth. When I was young, I was fascinated with how the vampire society lived. I loved watching them use their magic during the instructional videos.

I had come up with an idea. I snuck around stealing all the ingredients I thought I would need and managed to make a liquid similar to the golden liquid they use to make our tattoo. By first cutting myself and drinking it I was able to have temporary moroi abilities. I could control the elements and had all their enhanced senses. The wound would heal quickly and would leave behind a tattoo like mark that would fade as my abilities would overtime. I took it to my mother thinking she would be proud of me. Instead, she threw the vial onto the ground where it smashed. She yelled at me saying that we are not moroi because we are pure and what I had done was put evil inside myself tainting my soul. I was devastated but now I know why she was so mad. Because I already had enhanced senses and by enhancing them again would mean everyone would know what I truly was.

I followed the same procedure as I remembered it. When the liquid was ready, I took the knife and cut a shape that almost looked like a treble clef just below my shoulder on my left arm. Blood ran down my arm drenching me in metallic smelling, thick red. I quickly drank half the liquid swallowing gaging on the harsh taste. I put the beaker with the rest of it back on the table but Yeva grunted. I turned to her.

"All of it," she said. There was no point of fighting her. With Yeva, it was her way of the highway. I forced the rest of it down my throat and waited. A faint golden glow took over my skin. I watched my arm as the blood stopped running and the golden pattern appeared on my skin in its place. Yeva nodded satisfied and handed me a wet towel to clean up the blood. Thankfully, none of it got on the carpet or I don't know how she would have reacted.

"Will it work?" I asked her.

"How would I know?" she shot me a look.

"I thought you say into the future. You said you say what it does."

"Yes, what it does but not how you use it. The future changes but I have seen the power you have given yourself and I can say it will be very useful in your future."

"That's it," I asked. She nodded and stood using her cane to support her weight.

"Now, off to bed. We still have a couple of hours before dawn."

"Back on a daytime schedule," I sighed. "I'll never get used to all the changes." Yeva smiled.

"It's easier than you think."


	12. Chapter 12

I woke to an empty bed. Dimitri was gone, his quilt neatly folded over the spot he had been. I touched his pillow, cold. He must have been gone a while. It was still early, only Karolina was up in the kitchen making breakfast for her children. She looked up as I walked in and smiled.

"Morning, I was just making breakfast. Do you want anything?" she asked. I shook my head.

"I'll just have coffee for now," my stomach was churning from what I had done only a few hours ago. I wasn't quite ready to eat yet. She poured me a steaming cup and Handed me the cup of sugar and milk. My stomach wasn't ready for food but my tongue was. I always had a sweet tooth, especially for chocolate. I stirred my coffee with four sugars and a dash of mink. Karolina had pulled the bread from the toaster and was buttering it. The black bread sat on the plate and all protests from my stomach faded and I suddenly became very hungry for Russia's famous black bread. Karolina noticed my staring and smiled.

"Do you want some?" I nodded shyly. She laughed handing me the plate.

"Thanks," I said taking the plate from her and quickly taking a bite. I moaned at the flavour on my tongue, almost as good as Dimitri's. Karolina laughed lightly. "Dimitri made this for me back at the academy," I told her. She tensed slightly that if I hadn't been trained to be a guardian, I would have missed it. "What?" I asked.

"Sorry. I like you, a lot. I know your circumstances are very rare but I still cannot believe my brother was involved with his student. He was always about the rules and following them," She said.

"Yeah, I still don't quite understand it yet myself."

"Can you tell me what happened. My brother's version of the story was brief," she said.

"There are some things I don't think I can explain without Dimitri but I'll tell you my version," I told her. I didn't want to go into the details of the lust charm or the cabin without Dimitri's okay. She Shooed her kids out of the kitchen and sat down at the table. She pushed out the chair across from her for me. I took a deep breath before taking a seat. The wooden chair squeaked a little when I sat. I shuffled around for a second before deciding it was sturdy enough to hold me. Karolina looked at me with curious eyes waiting for me to begin.

"When I first met your brother, I wasn't a student or a novice, I didn't even know I was a dhampir. I was an alchemist." I brushed my hair back showing off my golden Tattoo. She Gasped as the light hit it and she could see the flower. The Tattoo could hide against my skin in some lights so I was used to the reactions when people finally saw it.

"My mother was a guardian. My father, a royal Moroi, the last of his line. My mother was assigned to my father and they fell in love. They were wed and I was born but not a lot of people were happy with this. My parents fled with me when I was young. They stayed in hiding for a short while before they were found. My mother stayed to give my father time to get out and save me. My mother was taken back to court where they compelled her to forget about me and my father. She was assigned to a new moroi far away. My father went to an alchemist who owed him a favour. She agreed to take me and raise me as her child with the alchemists. My father returned to court and told everyone I had died. They stripped him of his title and banned him from court. I grew up with the alchemists believing I was one. I graduated last year and I was assigned to an area neat St. Vladimir's Academy. One night, I got a call. Three guardians were traveling when Strigoi ambushed them. One of the guardians was killed, another one bitten but all Strigoi were slain. I needed to go disintegrate the bodies and check out the injured guardians. Dimitri was there."

Karolina looked worried. "He was fine. It was the other guardian who was hurt. My adoptive mother wasn't like most alchemists. She wasn't scared of Vampires and so she taught me to be the same but to pretend with other Alchemists. Dimitri and I worked together to clean up everything and then we went to a diner to get some food for the other guardian to help get the endorphins out of his system. Later, I went to the academy to fill in my report. I saw Dimitri there again. He must have seen I was a dhampir and so he tested me. He was right. I asked My mother, she came and told me the truth and after that she handed me over to the Alchemists to be taken away. I knew all the alchemist's secrets, a Dhampir with the knowledge of an Alchemist is a dangerous weapon. Next thing I know, I am at court. Dimitri pleaded for the queen to let me go to the academy, he promised to train me and I would become a guardian. She agreed with terms, if I failed becoming a guardian, the Alchemists could have me."

I paused to look at Karolina. She hands her hands over her mouth and her eyes were wide in shock. "A lot of things happened but then we went to the Ski Lodge. I Met my father but I did not know who he was. My friends and I got kidnapped by Strigoi but with the help of an alchemist Elixir I made, I was able to free us, but we had one casualty. Mason, one of my closest friends. I got my first two marks and then my father told me the truth about my birth and that I was a princess. I went to see the queen again and we discussed what this meant for me and my future. Dimitri was there. She told me that she would allow me to become the first Dhampir Princess. I accepted but was worried about what that meant for my future. Dimitri was there to help me. That was when he confessed his love for me and I confessed I loved him as well. That's when our relationship really began. We weren't sneaking around," I reassured her. "We just knew how the other felt even though we couldn't act on those feelings, that was enough for us." She nodded.

"It makes sense. You are not a student, you were already passed that before you met. You are young, and I never expected my brother to date a teenager, let alone a princess. But, I can see how you both fit together. You are equals, partners. He may be your guardian but I know you will protect each other because you are a protector," she said. I smiled reaching for her hand.

"Thanks. So, you are okay with this?" I asked. She nodded.

"Absolutely. If my brother ever hurts you, tell me and I'll knock some sense into him." I laughed.

"Don't worry, I'll do it myself." She laughed, standing up taking out a plate of fresh toast for her kids. I watched them as they giggled biting into the crunchy bread. Paul's two front teeth were missing so it was hard for him but he managed. Zoya ate quickly, she had already started on her third piece before Paul was done with his first.

The door opened and Dimitri walked in. Beads of Sweat decorated his skin. His hair was lied back with a few pieces loose framing his face. He saw me and came towards me.

"Hey, did you go for a run?" I asked. He nodded taking a drink from his water bottle.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to come but thought I should let you sleep," he said. I nodded and he leant down kissing me quick.

"Have you had breakfast?" he asked after pulling back.

"Yeah, I had some of your mothers' famous Black bread. I think you have some competition, Comrade." He laughed.

"Well she did teach me, not all students can surpass their teachers," he said with a knowing smile. I shot him a look. "I'll have a shower. Go get changed and we'll go out."

"Where?" I asked.

"You'll see, Roza." I didn't push. Within fifteen minutes we were out the door walking down the street. I wore a shirt that covered the glowing tattoo on my arm. I trusted Dimitri, but I wanted to tell him when we were alone, I also didn't want him to ask any questions in public. I didn't know where we were going but I didn't ask, I just followed. We approached a house that looked like something out of a children's picture book. White picket fence surrounded the modern two-story building. Dimitri walked ahead while I stood gawking. I had to run to catch up to him as he knocked on the door and it opened to a beautiful Moroi woman with a kind smile that seemed to light up her face. They talked quickly in Russian before she turned her attention to me. Something flashed behind her eyes, but her smile stayed on her lips. Dimitri turned to me.

"Roza, this is Oksana," Dimitri introduced. Suddenly another figure stepped into the picture. A tall man looking lovingly at Oksana. "This is her husband Mark."

"So, this is the famous Rose Hathaway," said the man, Mark. Oksana ignored him and approached me placing a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"It's lovely to meet you Rose," she said.

"Same to you. You have a beautiful house," I said.

"Thank you, it was one of the original houses in this area. We have done it up a bit to stop it from crashing down, but the original style is still obvious," she said.

"Come in," said the man and they both moved inside the house. Dimitri and I followed closing the door beside us.

"Make yourselves at home," said Oksana as she made her way towards the kitchen and towards a plate of freshly baked cookies. I inhaled a deep breath, taking in the warm comforting smell of cinnamon and chocolate.

We sat at a table and Oksana placed the tray in front of us. I didn't wait for anyone before I took one and almost moaned when I bit into it. Dimitri chuckled.

"I thought you said you had eaten already."

"There is always room for cookies, Comrade," I mumbled through the crumbs in my mouth. He laughed again and wrapped his arm around me.

Mark Was getting the drinks. I nibbled on my cookie, watching how they moved. It was like when Dimitri and I spar, we know each other moves before they happen. Mark and Oksana knew where the other was going and made sure to step out of their way, they knew what the other needed and passed it to each other without words. Perhaps they just knew each other well enough that they were almost psychic, but I knew better. I almost dropped my cookie as my jaw dropped and my eyes widened.

"You're Bonded," I whispered and they both stopped and turned to me.

"I was wondering how long it would take you," said Dimitri. Mark brought a stack of cups and jars over to the table while Oksana brought a pot full of steaming black coffee.

"She's a smart cookie," said Mark smirking at the abandoned cookie in my hand.

"You're Shadow-Kissed?" I asked. He nodded.

"As you are. Dimitri told me about you this morning when I ran into him on a run." He said.

"You're a Dhampir." I stated. "Are you a guardian?"

"No, I gave that up after Oksana brought me back. She's not royal but she is the only Moroi I want to protect." He said. Oksana smiled at him.

"I don't understand," I started. "I know the Spirit user can communicate through the bond, but It looked like you were also communicating with Oksana. Can the bond become two ways?" I asked.

"No. Oksana's spirit magic gives her the power to heal and read minds. I can't talk through the bond to her, but she can read my mind to know what I am telling her." Said Mark. I turned to Oksana who had finished pouring herself a cup of coffee and was putting the pot back down.

"You read my mind earlier?" she nodded.

"I don't try to do it, it happens without my knowledge. What I saw wasn't meant for me, but I won't tell."  
"What did you see?" I asked. I have had a lot of things on my mind recently, I needed to know what she saw specifically.

"The gift on your arm," She whispered quietly but I knew Dimitri heard her. His head snapped in my direction and I sighed.

"I guess this is the best time. It's actually probably a good thing to have another bonded couple I can talk to about this," I said as I pushed up my sleeves. The Golden tattoo in the shape that was similar to a treble clef glittered in the light. Dimitri's expression changed to confusion as he examined the Tattoo.

"Whoa," said Mark. Oksana just sat their sipping her coffee looking guilty.

"Roza, what have you done?" Asked Dimitri. Decorating yourself in Alchemist Tattoos is putting a bigger target on you."

"It's not actually an Alchemist tattoo. I created it when I was younger. It combines Pieces of all Moroi elements including spirit, with Moroi blood. It gives me Temporary abilities to control the elements." I explained.

"Why would you need that?" He asked. I Took another deep breath.

"Adrian," I started and turned to Oksana and Mark. "Adrian is another spirit user, he has the ability to walk into people's dreams and communicate with them. Adrian went to see a fortune teller at court and asked her to read my fortune. Apparently, there is something coming, and they are dangerous. As a precaution, I dug up my old experiment and here we are."

"Ronda," said Dimitri through gritted teeth.

"You know her?" I asked.

"My grandmother has always had the gift of sight. When I first came to court and heard of a woman that could do the same thing as Yeva, I went to visit her. Her predictions were very accurate."

"What did she predict?" I asked. Dimitri's face fell.

"Ivan's death." He whispered. "I didn't believe in that stuff because I always thought my grandmother was just making it up. I left Ivan with his other guardian and he died, all because I didn't believe Ronda." He said. "Roza, if she gave you a warning, we have to be careful."

"We are being careful," I said. "We are hiding far away from court with your family in Russia. I don't think they are going to chase me down here. This is just a precaution." I promised gesturing to the new tattoo. Dimitri smiled and leant in, kissing my tattoo quickly.

"Keep my Roza safe," he told the tattoo and I laughed pulling his face up to mine and joining our lips in a loving kiss.

We stayed with Mark and Oksana for hours before the cookies ran out and it was starting to get dark. We left with hugs and a promise of dinner some night. I put on a brave face but, inside I was panicking. They alchemists could find anything and anyone, I wonder how long I would have before they found me. I hoped I wouldn't have to use the powers that came with the Tattoo, but I should start practicing how to control those powers. Just in case.


	13. Chapter 13

Time seemed to pass by in a blur. Olena tried to feed us when we got home. The nauseous feeling had returned and so I politely declined. Dimitri joked that it was all the cookies I had at Oksana's. I laughed but I knew it was different. It wasn't the same kind of nausea that I got when Strigoi were near. This feeling seemed to take over my body. My brain pulsed against my skull and I excused myself from everyone. Dimitri followed me. He must have been hungry considering he didn't eat much at Oksana's. He didn't complain.

changed quickly into my shorts and camisole and Dimitri stripped out of his shirt. I couldn't help but stare at his chiselled torso. His body must have been forged by the gods because there was no way he wasn't a god or at least a demigod. I had seen him shirtless many times among other things, but I still never got tired of looking at his golden perfectly proportioned muscled chest. He caught me staring and I blushed biting my lip as heat flooded my entire body. In that moment, it occurred to me how long it had been since we had sex. The last time was when we got to court and that was my second time ever. I was hungry now, but not for food, for him.

He must have known what I was thinking. He came towards me closing the gap between us. I looked up at him meeting his lust filled gaze as he stared down at me. He may have been looking down at me, but I never felt inferior. Maybe Once upon a time I felt like a child compared to him, but I knew we were both equals. When he looked at me, I felt my heartbeat quicken.

I slowly raised my hand and placed it on his peck where his heart sat beating strong and fast. He watched my movement of my hand and I took that chance to close the gap completely meeting his lips in a heated kiss. It was completely different to the one we shared at Oksana's. That kiss was loving, yes. This kiss was passion that burnt my lips and showed me just how much love was in his heart. My other hand joined the first on his other peck. I could feel the strong muscle underneath which only turned me on more. In one movement, Dimitri cupped my ass and pulled me up and wrapping my legs around his waist.

I sighed into his mouth. Slowly he turned and lowed us until I was on my back and he was hovering over me. His mouth left me, and I was about to protest until I felt his lips on my jaw and then on my neck. I sighed again. Something changed completely when he moved higher until he was kissing the tender spot on my neck just below my neck. My eyes shut tight and my mouth dropped open. I struggled not to moan as he nipped and sucked at the sweet spot. I had heard about the sweet spot, but I never thought it would feel this good. He left the spot and returned to my lips. One of his hands travelled up my inner thigh until it found the hem of my shirt. He pulled it up and broke the kiss for a moment as he pulled it over my head revealing my naked chest. He moved toward my chest but I stopped him despite what my body was saying. He met my eyes.

"Here?" I asked.

"Why not?" He responded.

"Won't they hear us? Your Niece and Nephew? Yeva?"

"For an old house, this place has surprisingly sturdy floors." He said. I smiled.

"You sure the old bat won't mind?"

"How do you think my mother was born?" He asked. I didn't get a chance to reply as he met my lips again and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He travelled down to my chest. I removed his jeans and he pulled off my shorts. Clothes flew around the room but we didn't care. His kisses went further than they have ever boon before and for the first time in my life, I did believe in god. The god currently between my legs. Even if the floors were sturdy, the bedsprings and moans erupting from my mouth were probably loud enough for the entire neighbourhood to hear. We didn't stop. It felt like the first time but much better. Practice did make perfect. The more times we had sex, the risker we got. Each time, we had a different trick to try on each other. Dimitri Held most of the control but he let me take over whenever I wanted. Despite going to bed early, we weren't asleep even as the sun started to rise. We lay under the covers smiling at each other. He brushed my hair out of my face and peppered my bare shoulders with light kisses.

"I had a chat with Karolina yesterday," I said.

"And?" he asked between kisses.

"When I mentioned us, she tensed a little. She asked me to tell her the full story. I told her most things but decided there are some things we should tell them together." Dimitri stopped his kisses and met my eyes.

"You're right, there are some things."

"like the Lust charm, Tasha, the cabin," I listed until he kissed my lips shutting me up.

"Yes, those things," He said. "But also, what our future is going to look like."

"What do mean?" I asked.

"I am your guardian. When or if we get married, would I leave that?"

"You could be my husband and my guardian," I said. He shook his head.

"I am afraid that the society will not accept that. A guardian close with their charge isn't unusual, but a guardian married to their charge is non-existent."

"My mother and father-" I started.

"She gave up being a guardian when they were married. I love you Roza, but I cannot just be the princess's husband."

"So, what are you saying. That this is a doomed relationship and we should just give up now?" I asked.

"No, I believe we will find a way. I am just telling you that it might mean I am not your guardian," He said. "There is one other issue."

"What?" I asked.

"Children." He said. "As Dhampirs we cannot have children and I don't want children with anyone else but you. As the last of your kind, you need a child to keep your family alive."

"There are ways." I said. Dimitri nodded.

"I know. I will love any child you have even if it is with another man. I will help you raise it and I will stand by you as the child's adoptive father." He said. I smiled.

"Thank you. You will be a great father."

"Let's keep this between us and cross that bridge when we get to it," he said. I nodded, and he kissed my head before we curled up together to get at least a few hours' sleep. Even in my dreams, his words haunted me. He was right, I needed a child to continue my family line and to make sure a Dhampir will always have a place amongst the royals.

I remembered what Adrian had told me, about the cards Ronda had drawn for my future. My eyes fluttered open. I looked next to me to see a still sleeping Dimitri. His bare chest rose and fell with his deep heavy breathing. He looked younger and at peace. It was one of the only times I saw him so at peace.

I pulled my phone off the bedside table and flicked it on. The brightness stung my eyes. I blinked quickly as I turned the brightness down and my eyes adjusted to the bright screen. The time flashing on my phone told me that I had only slept for less than an hour, yet I was wide awake. My mind flashed through the memory, recalling the cards. The Seven of Cups, The Ace of Wands and The Nine of Swords. I searched up the first one.

'The seven of cups, it's meaning is reaching for a higher power. It meant ambition and motivation for something good down the road.' Some of the worry left me and my heart seemed to slow slightly in relief. I searched the second card.

'The Ace of Wands is a good card to see when you are considering a new project that requires speed and boldness. Its appearance is a sign that now is the time to act to achieve the success you desire. You have the skill to start an adventure, and the potential to see it through to its conclusion, whatever that may be.'

That was another relief, until I read the next sentence. 'The Ace of Wands can also refer to the start of a pregnancy or the birth of a child.' My heart stopped, and I froze. I had never thought about kids, I didn't think I would ever want them. I knew that if I was going to have kids, the only man I would want as their father would be Dimitri, but this card showed me what I feared since Dimitri brought up the topic. I will have children, but it cannot be with Dimitri. It is impossible. It didn't matter now. Maybe one day that will happen, but it sure as hell wasn't happening now. I was happy, so, so happy and I didn't want the fairy-tale to end. The future was in the future. For now, I wanted to live in the present with Dimitri by my side. Even if we did end up in different places, I knew I would never love anyone as much as I love Dimitri. And so, I pushed that to the back of my mind and moved onto the last card.

'The Nine of Swords is most unwelcome. It is a warning, saying something bad is coming.' What though? Strigoi? Royal Moroi? Alchemists? Guardians? There seemed to be a lot of people out to get me it was hard to pin point it. I wasn't worried about the guardians, I knew they supported my claim. At least most of them did. There were some Guardians so loyal to their charges, I had no doubt they would hunt me down like trained sniffer dogs if their charges commanded them to. I respected their loyalty to their charges. Even though I was not technically a guardian, I would always be a guardian for Lissa and I would always be her bond mate. If she asked me to do anything, no matter how crazy, I would not hesitate. I knew she would do the same for me. Thinking about it, we hadn't been friends long, but in such a short time we had grown so close it felt like I had known her all my life.

Dimitri stirred beside me. It was early but there was no point trying to sleep now. I quietly got and slid on some workout clothes. At this time, Dimitri would usually be up. I guess he was tired from last night. I smirked to myself as I slid out the door and quietly closed it behind me. I didn't know the area well, so I decided to just run in one direction, so I can just turn around and run back to the house. My pace was slower than I was used to but was nice for me. Technically I didn't need to train anymore, but that wouldn't stop me. Once I start something, I can't give it up easily. I ran till I found a small town with shops and cafés and people setting them up to open soon. I considered getting a coffee or a donut from somewhere but through twice when I remembered I couldn't speak Russian and I only had American money still waiting to be changed to Russian currency.

The town was almost empty. Up ahead, I saw a huge white painted building with a cross on top. Even though I wasn't raised to be deeply religious as most alchemists were, I still avoided churched often. I attended the one at the academy for a while but only because I was so used to going, it felt wrong not to. My pace slowed as I approached the church and I stopped just out front of a huge stone statue of an angel with its wings spread out so high they almost touched the heavens. I hadn't run much but I decided I should take a short break before running back. The doors to the church squeaked and out came a middle aged Moroi man dressed in black robes. He was whistling a happy tune but stopped when he saw me. He smiled and approached me. I didn't know what to do. Moroi men in this place had a reputation for wanting only one thing from a community of Dhampir women, but considering he was a Father, I assumed I was safe.

He spoke rapidly in Russian once he was close enough to be in range.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand," I said. He gave me a look.

"Ah, an American. I asked if you were Lost," he said through a thick Russian accent.

"No thinks, I'm alright. I was just taking a break before I go back."

"I haven't seen you around here before, have you moved over here recently?" he asked.

"No just a visitor." I said.

"Who are you staying with?" He asked.

"The Belikova's."

"Olena and her family. Lovely family." He said.

"Well, I guess I should start to head back," I said getting ready to take off and avoid the awkward conversation.

"You look familiar," he said, and I tensed.

"Like I said, I'm just a visitor," he nodded.

"Your face. I feel like I have seen you somewhere before."

"Maybe someone in town looks like me," I suggested.

"I feel like I have seen you in the paper," he said, and I felt every muscle in my body tense. It took all the control I had to not show my fear on my face. "Now that I think about it, you look exactly like that Dhampir Princess." I panicked.

"Well, I know I am not a princess. Sorry, I have to go," I said. I didn't give him a chance to respond before I turned my back and ran faster than I had before. I was meant to be in hiding. Sure, the news was out but Dimitri and I assumed that in a small community like this, separated from the Vampire society, the people wouldn't receive court gossip and stories. Turns out we were wrong. That was dangerous. If he does figure it out, he could tell others and soon my enemies will be knocking the door down calling for my blood.


	14. Chapter 14

My heart was pounding, and not from the recent exercise. I didn't pause when I entered the house. I bolted up the stairs and into my room where Dimitri stood pulling on a casual jumper. He looked up as I came in and instantly noticed the panic in my expression. He pulled me into his tight embrace whispering calming Russian words into my hair.

"Roza, what's wrong? What happened?" he asked in English.

"I went for a run to town," I started. "You were still asleep, and I didn't want to wake you. I stopped out front of a church and a Moroi Father approached me. He recognised me, Dimitri. He recognised me as the Dhampir Princess. We were meant to be hiding away but if he knows it won't be long before everyone does." I was rambling frantically now. Dimitri hugged me tighter.

"Hush, Roza, it's alright. Everything is going to be alright."

"He saw my picture in the paper, that's how he recognised me."

"It's a small town, Roza. The people here are here to escape the vampiric system. Even if they knew, it might not matter."

"We need to leave," I said. "Right now, let's pack up and go."

"Go? Go where?" He asked. "There is no place where we will be completely hidden. This was meant to be the safest option."

"I don't know where, Dimitri. I just know we need to go, or at least I do. I don't want to endanger your family by being here. I can't endanger you." I said.

"I am _your_ guardian, Roza. Not the other way around. _I_ am meant to be the one protecting _you_."

"What about your family?"

"You may find this hard to believe, but Yeva was a guardian for a while before she got pregnant with my mother. My sister attended an academy but dropped out before graduation. Each of my sisters went to the same academy I did. Viktoria still goes. My family aren't defenceless. They can protect themselves."

"I just can't think about causing you or your family any pain."

"You are a part of this family. Family protects each other." He kissed me quick pulling any words of protest from my lips to be lost forever." I looked up at him with a smiled and nodded letting my worries slip.

He brought me into his tight embrace and I placed my head on his chest. His heart beat strong reminding me that he was alive, and we were safe.

Dimitri kissed my head and released me.

"Have a shower, I'll get you some breakfast." He said. My stomach twisted but I forced a smile and nodded. Dimitri gave me one last sceptical look before leaving the room and closing the door behind him. As soon as I knew he was gone, I ran as fast as I could to the bathroom, just making it in time for me to spill my guts into the porcelain bowl. Quickly, I cleaned up erasing any evidence. I guess I was more stressed than I thought. This morning's events must have had a bigger effect than I thought.

Every night, while everyone was asleep, I would sneak downstairs and practice my magic. I already knew a little from my first time but now I had to control it. Yeva was there for some of it but would leave me alone after giving me some advice. I started with air. Opening the windows just a little and pulling it to make the roof fan spin until it was so fast it threatened to pull the roof off.

Earth was easy. I just used a pot plant and managed to create a small earthquake. I would like to try it on a bigger scale, but I didn't want to destroy the neighbourhood, so I decided against it.

Water was harder. I pulled drops one by one from the tap until I had made a sphere out of water. I shaped it and moved it into any shape I wanted and slowly created waves in the sink.

Fire was the hardest and the riskiest. I got a candle and slowly learnt to control the flame by growing it and shrinking it. there were a few almost incidents but in the end I mastered it to the point where I can light a candle with the snap of my fingers or create a small but harmful fireball.

A week had passed and there was no threat of danger. I started to relax but I refused to leave the house without Dimitri. It was Friday night. Dimitri and I were up in our room getting ready for dinner at Oksana's. She had texted earlier inviting us for dinner that night. I changed into a dusty rose skater dress. Dimitri was dressed in a nice pair of dark jeans and a white button-down shirt with his favourite duster on top.

Looking in the mirror, I couldn't help but noticed the effect my lack of training in the short time had done to me. I was still muscular, but my breasts were bigger making the dress feel tighter than it had before.

"Ready?" asked Dimitri. I blinked pulling myself back to reality as he came behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I smiled up at him.

"Yup, I hope we aren't out too late. I was hoping to spend a little more quality time with you," I hinted. Dimitri smirked.

"We have an eternity to spend quality time together," he said.

"No time like the present," I smirked. Dimitri laughed.

"Oh, Roza. You know it is hard to say no to you." I smiled turning to kiss him. He met my lips but pulled back quickly. "But, later. We promised and if we stall any longer we'll be late."

"Always punctual," I sighed.

"Better than always being late," he threw back. I pouted, and he laughed. We grabbed a bottle of wine and went to Oksana's. She met us at the door and smiled hugging us quickly while speaking rapidly in Russian.

"Sorry, I'll speak English," she said once she noticed my blank expression.

"It's alright, I think I am starting to get the hang of it," I said and started trying to say a few Russian words. Oksana smiled to Dimitri.

"You are getting the hang of it," she agreed.

"But, your pronunciation still needs a little work," Finished Dimitri. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll work on it." I shrugged. Oksana pulled us into the house and took our coats. We walked into the dining room to see Mark, lighting some candles on a table decorated in various dishes. Mark looked up when we approached and stood to greet us. Dimitri handed Mark the wine.

"You didn't have to do this," Mark said.

"Of course, I did," Dimitri replied.

"I'll get some glasses," said Oksana and she made her way to the kitchen. Mark lead us to the table. Dimitri pulled out my chair for me and I sat down giving him a sweet smile as he joined me. Mark had just finished lighting the last candle when we heard a loud crash. Our dhampir instincts kicked in and we all intently turned, tensed ready to jump into battle. We found no threat, instead we just saw Oksana standing in the door way holding the bottle in one hand while the other was empty. On the ground sat a pile of glass that used to be wine glasses. Her expression looked haunted, with dropped jaw, gaping mouth and wide eyes staring straight at me. Mark was up in an instant.  
"Honey, what happened?" he asked. She shook her head and her face softened giving him a reassuring smile.

"Nothing, I just thought I saw something. Look at the mess. I should get this cleaned up. Rose, would you mind giving me a hand?" I nodded, standing up.

"Sure." I followed her retreating form into the kitchen and when we were out of sight the pulled me into a dark small room off to the side. The door closed, and I felt panic start to rise until the light clicked on and I saw we were in her pantry with no threat.

"Oksana, what the hell!" I hissed.

"Rose, there is something I have to tell you but before I do, I have to ask you something," she said. I hesitated as I stared deep into her eyes and saw the desperate look in them. Slowly, I nodded. "How many guys have you slept with?" she asked. My eyes went wide at the personal question. She must have read my thoughts because she cut me off before I could say anything. "I'm serious."

"Only Dimitri," I answered. She backed away and sighed.

"How is this possible?" she muttered under her breath.

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard something. It was different, so faint that I almost missed it but I heard it again and so I checked the auras in the room to see where it was coming from and that's when I saw it."

"What?" I asked.

"You."

"Me? What do you mean?"

"I saw you, your aura."

"I know, it's black." Oksana nodded.

"It is but there's more. You had two auras."

"Two?" she nodded.

"One black, yours and one light, your baby's" my breath caught in my throat. The word floated around my brain for what felt like hours. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Ba-Baby?" I choked.

"You are pregnant, Rose. I don't know how it is possible, but you said Dimitri is the only one then there is only one explanation."

"I'm pregnant?" I asked worriedly. Oksana nodded.

"Yes." Slowly a smile grew on my lips.

"I'm pregnant!" Oksana smiled with me and met me in a tight embrace. Was I worried? Yes. I was way too young for a baby but that didn't matter. The only thing that kept Dimitri and I apart was that I needed children and we couldn't have them together. There was no way this baby was anyone else's. This baby was a miracle. A very early miracle. Oksana and I pulled apart.

"Do you know how this could have happened?" she asked. I shook my head but thought back to the tattoo. It had given me temporary Moroi powers. Maybe, it has also given me other Moroi abilities, like being able to have children with a Dhampir. If that was true, this tattoo could be the solution to Dhampir numbers decreasing, but it could also be the end to guardian's devotion to protecting the Moroi leaving them helpless against the Strigoi. Yes, this would be a blessing, but it could also be a curse for the future of the Moroi. I decided to keep this to myself for a little while.

"Are you going to tell Dimitri?" She asked pulling me back. I nodded.

"Later, when we are alone." She smiled.

"Congratulations, I am so happy for you."

"Thank you," I said hugging her again. This sure did explain the vomiting every morning. I thought it was just the stress or the magic fighting my system.

"Come on, let's go back. Dinner is ready, and I am sure baby is hungry."

"We're always hungry," I laughed.

We left the pantry and quickly cleaned up the glass.

I had never felt more content then I had at that moment sitting at the table with one hand intertwined with Dimitri's and the other on my growing stomach.

Dimitri was laughing and smiling, completely free of his guardian statue mask from the academy. He was happy here and I was happy as long as I was with him. My plate was empty, and my stomach was fully satisfied from the delicious Russian dinner and a sweet honey cake for dessert. Dimitri turned to me and stroked the top of my hand with his thumb.

"Are you alright?"

"Perfect comrade," I responded.

"You don't want your wine? In America you might not be able to drink but here you just passed the legal drinking age." I shook my head.

"I don't think I'll be drinking for a while," I smiled. Dimitri smiled, and I wondered if he had taken the hint. Then again, probably not as he doesn't know about the tattoo or that it is possible.

With dinner finished, we had a couple more drinks until it was time for us to go. Dimitri and I put on our coats and said goodbye to Mark and Oksana. Mark hugged me quickly. Oksana brought me in for a tight hug and whispered 'good luck' into my ear. She stood back and handed me a small silver ring.

"This is to help with the darkness. It is a charmed silver ring that will pull the darkness from your aura. Your bond mate should practice charming silver, so she will be able to help clean the darkness you take away." I nodded thanking her and slipped the ring on. "It will also help with ghosts," she whispered. I gave her a grateful smile and waved her good bye as Dimitri and I started walking away.


	15. Chapter 15

Dimitri and I walked, hand in hand along the cobblestone road under the dim light of the street lamps.

"You look happy," said Dimitri, breaking the comfortable silence we were in. I turned to him with the same smile that has been stuck on my face since Oksana told me.

"I'm just thinking," I told him.

"About what?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Lots of things comrade. I can't stop thinking about how lucky we are," I said.

"I wouldn't say lucky," he said. "We are hiding away from a world that wants you dead."

"But we are together. Not a lot of people find their soulmates. Most Dhampirs can never have a relationship because they are so dedicated to their job. I have everything. A family, a best friend and you."

"You started off with nothing," said Dimitri. I nodded.

"But now, I have everything. I feel like the luckiest woman in the world." Dimitri chuckled.

"Because of me?" he asked.

"Well, you and-" I was cut off when a wave of nausea hit me. It wasn't the same nausea I felt when I was over the toilet in the morning. This was a more familiar and more terrifying nausea. I buckled over, and my hand went to my stomach.

"Roza? Roza, what's wrong?" Dimitri asked catching me.

"Dimitri," I said through deep breaths trying to hold my dinner down. "We've got company." We both turned in sync to where the Strigoi had appeared from behind a tree. Before I could react, Dimitri shoved me behind him and pulled out his stake.

"Stay behind me," he ordered. I wanted to protest that I was a guardian too, but I remembered that I was his charge now. Dimitri's job was to protect me or die for me. I wasn't going to let that happen. I pulled out my stake from my coat pocket just as the Nausea increased. I turned to see a pair of blaring red eyes staring at me. Slowly, the Strigoi came out of the shadows and grinned showing off her sharp fangs. Dimitri was busy with the male Strigoi, so this one was mine. She reminded me of Elena from Spokane. Young with blond hair and the same evil red eyes that came with being Strigoi. She looked me over, her eyes lingering on the stake in my hand.

"You don't look like a princess," she hissed.

"I'm not a normal princess." I growled at her.

"We'll see when I sink my fangs from you. Royal blood is the sweetest of all." She lunged, and I ducked missing her hit. She looked surprised. She must have assumed I was a Moroi and couldn't fight. She was young and a little out of touch with her Strigoi abilities. She turned and glared at me. I just smirked and pulled off my coat. Another wave of nausea hit me. I looked in my peripheral vision and saw another tall figure appear from the shadows.

I Dimitri had just finished with his Strigoi and saw him. I would deal with this one and then I would help him. It didn't matter I was his charge. He would protect me, and I would protect him. The girl ran at me again. This time I didn't dodge, I ran at her, just stopping her before she reached my throat. She was taken back by surprise but before she could react, I drove my stake deep into her chest. She screamed as the silver bit her heart she screamed out, her eyes wide and feral. She went limp as her soul left her body and she collapsed to the asphalt into a red pool of her own blood. I turned to see Dimitri gone and Strigoi he was fighting face down on the path. Dimitri was now onto the last Strigoi. They we both at an equal height and build but with Strigoi speed and strength, the fight was far from fair. Dimitri was going strong, getting a few close hits but never reaching the heart. This Strigoi was a good fighter and knew to protect his chest from each of Dimitri's strikes. It was obvious he was a dhampir before being turned. The fight turned suddenly. Dimitri was still going strong, but I could see the signs of fatigue starting to show.

Quietly, I slipped around behind them. Dimitri spotted me, and I nodded knowing he knew what I was planning. Dimitri stopped trying for the heart and instead started slashing at the Strigoi. The Strigoi screamed with each cut the charmed silver brought. The Strigoi stopped fighting, distracted by the burning feeling of their flesh. In an instant, Dimitri threw his arm around the strigoi's neck and turned his to face me while locked in Dimitri's tight grip. The Strigoi hissed and struggled but I didn't hesitate as I ran up and drove my stake as deep into his chest as I could. Another blood curdling scream echoed through the night as the Strigoi died in Dimitri's arms. Dimitri dropped the body and rushed to me. He had streaks of blood on his face, whether it was his or one of the fallen enemies was yet to be known.

"Are you alright?" he asked cupping my cheek. I nodded knowing I must have looked like shit. My legs and arms were scraped up and starting to bruise. My dress was ripped beyond repair and my heals were lost forever when I tossed them out of the way for the fight.

"They knew who I was. The girl, she knew I was a princess, but she thought I was Moroi."

"Strigoi have connections, they wouldn't know everything, but they knew we were here. We'll have to leave quickly, it's not safe here anymore." My stomach twisted again.

"Comrade, there's still one more," I said.

"Bravo." Dimitri and I turned to where the voice had come from. A Tall Strigoi stood leaning against a lamp post, fully exposed under its light. "You both took out those three rather quickly," he said with an English accent.

"And we'll do the same to you," I said taking a step forward before Dimitri shot his hand to stop me. Dimitri's eyes never left the figure.

"Feisty little princess, isn't she?" he said with a smirk.

"I won't let you touch her," Dimitri growled.

"Don't worry, Guardian. I don't want her. They do." He said. I felt them long before I heard them. The ground seemed to shake under our feet. Dimitri tensed pulling me behind him. Their eyes glowed all around us. We were surrounded by evil with open mouths, fangs dripping venom in anticipation.

Dimitri and I fell back to back with stakes ready as we watched the swarm of Strigoi surrounding.

"I love you, Roza," Dimitri whispered loud enough to be heard. "I've always loved you and I'll love you till my dying breath." We were going to die. I thought of ways we could win this battle, but Dimitri's words brought the reality of the situation. There was too many of them for us to fight. There was no escape, no hope of survival. We were going to die. Before I could tell him about the baby. Before we could even meet him or her.

"Poor little Princess," said the leader who had moved from the lamp post to the front line. "So much potential." My muscles tensed up ready for the fight. "Shame." All hell broke loose.

The Strigoi charged forward. Dimitri and I managed to fight them off and protect each other. The Strigoi were holding back knowing it was an easy fight. They could tear us apart, limb from limb right now if they wanted to. I drove my stake in to each strigoi's chest and was already onto the next before the body had fallen to the ground. There was a short break as the Strigoi realised we were not the easy targets they suspected. My anger built growing deep inside me, burning brighter like a spark, spreading with the wind. Heat spread out through my body I raised my hand with the stake, ready for the next wave but I froze when I saw the glow coming from my hand. I didn't have time to think about it before a Strigoi was on me and I drove my stake into his chest. I missed his heart, but it didn't matter. Fire spread out from my hand engulfing his body and slowly burning him until he crumpled into a pile of ash at my feet.

I drew back in surprise. I was so focused on the battle that I had forgotten the most powerful weapon. My Moroi abilities. I only had a second of realisation before I heard a cry from Dimitri. I saw the blood trailing down his arm from the deep scratch marks as he drove his stake into the heart of the Strigoi that had given it to him. We were lucky so far to have fought off so many, but I knew there was no way we could just fight them stake and fang. We needed help. The fire was building within me, longing to get out. All I had to do was release it, so I did. The fire left my body in a wave that spread out like a ripple, setting the first wave ablaze. Dimitri turned to me with a look of shock and horror. I gave a quick shake of my head to tell him now was not the time and went back to staking the Strigoi while they were distracted by the flames.

Dimitri followed my lead dispatching each Strigoi until there was none left. When done, we both stared over each other, looking for any and every injury. Once clear, I ran to him. Our breathing was laboured, and our hearts were pounding with adrenaline from the fight. Dimitri pulled back grabbing my wrists tightly.

"What was that?" he demanded.

"I'll explain later. For now, let's just say, I conducted a little experiment giving me Moroi elemental powers. I didn't think it was that powerful, but I hadn't been able to test my full abilities in the house." Dimitri looked at me shocked and confused but he put it aside knowing that was not important right at this moment and nodded in understanding.

"Let's go," said Dimitri and we walked off quickly before something stopped us.

"Not so fast," hissed the leader. Oh Shit!


	16. Chapter 16

He had somehow managed to avoid the flames and now stood before us glaring with glowing red eyes at Dimitri and me. I gripped my stake as he bared his teeth ready for a fight. I looked to Dimitri and he nodded understanding. We were in sync. Sometimes it was almost like we were bonded. He could read my thoughts and feelings, and I could read his as clear as I could Lissa's.

I ran at the Strigoi and he met me, teeth ready for the kill but I ducked, kicking his feet out from under him. He landed on his back and before he could reach, Dimitri was on him, pinning him to the ground. I held the tip of my stake to his neck meeting his glare with one of his own. It was clear he was not a strong fighter, just the brains behind the operation.

"What do you want?" I asked digging my stake in a little more. He hissed.

"You!" he screamed.

"Why? You went to a lot of trouble to get me, why?" I asked. He held back even as I dug my stake in deeper. When I realised he wasn't going to give up that information so easily, I moved to a new tactic. Pulling back my stake, I struck out, swiping cutting deep gashes with the pure metal that singed his flesh. He screamed out in agony as I continued to slash.

"Okay, stop! I'll tell you." He said. I pulled back my stake and positioned it over his heart.

"Start talking," I ordered.

"My name is Nathan. I saw you a long time ago before I was turned."

"Where?" I asked digging the stake in a little.

"I lived with the keepers. The alchemists came to drop off some supplies and there were some kids that came with them. You were with them."

"I don't remember," I said.

"You wouldn't. All the other kids were scared of us but not you. You were the youngest. You ran out of the group of cowering kids and ran to me. You weren't scared to talk to me or touch me even though I was a Dhampir. The other Alchemists you were with were quick to drag you away. They didn't understand why you were so friendly with us, but we did. You were a Dhampir. It was obvious yet you somehow managed to hide within them." I moved from the keepers to the human world. I found a small apartment and got a job at a small café. A few years later, someone moved in. You. I recognised you straight away, but you didn't. I guessed the alchemists had gotten to you making you forget the whole interaction." I couldn't believe him. I had met him before. The image in my head was blurry but I remembered little flickers that seemed familiar.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"I never saw you. You left late at night and came back in the early hours of day. I was there the day the alchemists came and took you away for the last time. They came back to talk to the people in the building and give reasons for your leave. When they came to me I told them I knew what you were, they took me for interrogation. I told them what I knew, and they were furious that I knew you were a dhampir. They took me to an ancient Strigoi and I was turned. The Strigoi is over six hundred years old. The alchemists bring him blood and in exchange he would turn people into Strigoi and compel them to serve the Alchemists."

"So, you are working for the alchemists?" I asked. He nodded.

"They sent me and the rest of their army to find you and kill you. I have been tracking you since you left the academy."

"What do they want with me?" I asked myself more than him. He laughed evilly and started squirming again. I dug my stake in again. He stopped moving and started laughing.

"I don't know. You can ask them yourself. They're already here." He said. Dimitri pulled him down harder exposing his chest to me.

"Roza, there is nothing else we need from him. End it." said Dimitri. I was hesitant wanting to know more but Dimitri was right. The Strigoi was telling the truth. I could hear the sound of cars approaching in the distance. The alchemists were coming. I pulled my stake back and with a growl I brought my stake down into its target. Dead. I couldn't believe it. Alchemists were scared of all vampires, even Moroi and Dhampir yet they work with Strigoi. They have Strigoi to do their dirty work for them and they even supply one with blood. It was a good way to get rid people who knew too much about the vampire world. Turn them into one. I could feel the vibrations on the ground. They were close. Dimitri knew as well. Dimitri stood and walked over to me. There were so many things I wanted to tell him, but I didn't get the chance to speak before his lips crashed onto mine. I fell into him, kissing him back with as much love and passion as he was. He pulled back too soon but I didn't get the chance to complain.

"Run, Roza." He said it in his guardian voice and I knew it was an order this time. An order I couldn't disobey. "Don't go back to the house, they will look for you there. Just keep running and I will find you when this is over."

"What if it's never over?" I asked. The tears started to fall.

"I will always find you, in this world or the next but you need to live. It's my job to keep you alive and I intend to do that for as long as I can." He kissed me once more, for the last time. "Run." I listened. I turned on my heel and bolted. I couldn't look back, for I know if I did I would turn around and run in the opposite direction. I was running as fast as I could, but even my speed couldn't match the black SUV that pulled up right in front of me. I stopped frozen for only a heartbeat. The door opened just as I started again, and a gun was pointed in my direction. I stopped and backed up as the guy came out of the car with his gun still tightly in his grasp. He walked forward forcing me back. another three people stepped out of the car and joined him. I felt the tree getting closer. If I kept going, I'd be trapped, and I couldn't let that happen. Quickly, I ducked down and kicked the man's legs out from under him. The gun went off as he fell backwards. Before he could react, I was on him again, twisting his arm, forcing the gun from his grasp. I picked it up and aimed it at the three approaching. They looked at me shocked. Alchemist training in combat was good but nowhere near that of a Dhampir. Only when I had started training with Dimitri, had I realised just how much. Just like me, they were scared of the gun in my grasp even though each of them had guns of their own and outnumbered me three to one.

"Stay back!" I ordered. They froze but only for a moment. I looked over to Dimitri, who was fighting off his own army. I realised there was no way Dimitri and I were walking away free and we couldn't kill them without starting an all-out war between the vampires and the Alchemists. There was only one way we could end this. Quickly, I ran out. The closest one too me was a small girl. She looked young and a little unsure that this was her first mission. She reminded me of me. I swung my arm around her and held her in a choke hold with the gun against her temple. She whimpered and put her hands up. The others reached for their guns.

"Don't move!" I ordered. They obeyed and raised their hands as the girl had done. I looked over to Dimitri. He had three Alchemists at his feet. Two were unconscious, the other was moaning in pain rubbing his jaw which had already started to swell. Alchemists surrounded him, and he was doing his best to fight them off without leaving casualties. He was going easy on them, but they wouldn't do the same to him. I raised the gun to the sky and shot off into the distance letting off a bang noise. Everyone stopped fighting and turned to me. "Everyone freeze!" I yelled. The others noticed the situation and stopped fighting. I walked, pulling the girl with me, to the centre so everyone could see me.

"The Strigoi army you sent is dead. The leader told me everything. I know how corrupted the Alchemists are, and I can guess the majority of you probably don't know. The Alchemists don't help people who know too much to forget. They take them hostage and turn them into Strigoi to do their bidding." The girl looked at me with a horrified expression.

"Not all people," said a voice. I turned to face him. "But most." He was a middle-aged man who I remembered from my lily tattoo ceremony. "It's the easiest way to make sure Humans never find out and a way to eliminate the Moroi and Dhampir if every needed." He explained. He didn't even care that he was caught.

"You think you have the power to wipe out all Moroi and Dhampir? That didn't work with your army and there is only two Dhampir here."

"Yes, well we weren't counting on a Dhampir having Moroi elemental abilities." He said. I felt my eyes widen before I could put my mask on. He grinned. "Yes, we know. Nathan managed to report back to us before you staked him."

"Why me? Why did you send a swarm of Strigoi to kill me?"

"You are an embarrassment to the alchemists. Hidden amongst us for years, no one ever knowing or suspecting what you were doing. You graduated one of us and worked as one of us. You were the best young alchemist with so much potential and then we find out what you really are. I felt disgusted when I found out. I had touched you, congratulated you, I felt infected with evil."

"So that's why you have done all this? Because I embarrassed you?" I said bewildered at the lengths they would go to protect their already condemned souls. There had to be something in the Bible about forcing people to become Strigoi being a sin.

"That was the reason we tried to kill you the first time." He sneered at my tone.

"The first time?"

"Isiah should have known better. He was waiting for us, but it would have been better if he had just killed you first. Now, well, you know where he is." Images of Isiah's dead body ran through my head as a shiver ran through my body sending Goosebumps up my arms.

"You sent him. You ordered us to be kidnapped and killed. You killed Mason."

"You can't blame me for that. He got himself killed because he loved you. Love makes you weak. He learnt that the hard way and now you will too. And now here we are. You should have known this was coming. You broke the deal."

"I graduated the academy. I got my promise mark. I kill Strigoi. I have not broken any promises." I said through gritted teeth.

"But you're not a guardian. You're a princess. That wasn't part of the deal."

"I am a Dhampir living in the Vampire world. I wouldn't have done anything to hurt the human world. Why couldn't you just leave me alone?"

"Because you were one of us and you can't quit that easily." He didn't care I had an innocent hostage in my arms. I set off another shot into the air to send a warning, but he didn't care. He ran for Dimitri followed by a small group. Dimitri could take them easily if the intention was to kill. They were on him attacking him five against one. This man wasn't going easy on Dimitri. His intention was to kill. I saw the gun in his hand something inside me snapped. I threw the girl away into the other group and ran to Dimitri. All I saw was red. These men were my enemies and they needed to pay, with their lives. I was aware of the other cars pulling up around us and the sound of car doors opening. More Alchemists were here. I leapt out, pulling the man down, tackling him to the ground. He saw me coming but was too late. He tried to fight me off, but I was too strong and filled with rage. I punched his jaw and he loosened his grip on his gun as he cried out in pain. I pulled his gun free from his hand and jumped back to standing, aiming the gun at the ground where he lay. He froze instantly, and I felt a sick smile grow on my lips as I slowly started to pull the trigger.

"Roza, stop!" Shouted a voice I knew all too well. "This isn't you. This isn't what you want."

"He needs to pay. They all need to pay!" I said not turning to face Dimitri.

"Yes, he does, but not like this and not by your hand. You are not a murderer."

"He killed Mason!" I shouted.

"I know. I know you want revenge, but this is not the way." He argued. The red was slowly starting to blend away, and my hands started to shake. I heard people approaching in the distance. "Please, Roza. Drop the gun. This isn't you. It's the darkness just like the night back at the academy. Just let it go."

"I can't," I said, my voice catching as I choked back the tears.

"Yes, you can. I am right here. Just let go like you did before." This time I did turn to him. I turned all my focus on him and slowly the red faded away and the darkness was gone. Dimitri was there with love in his eyes. He was my rock and he would always bring me back. I turned back to the man.

"You deserve worse than death," I spat. I turned to Dimitri and ran into his arms. "You brought me back," I said muffled against his shirt.

"I will always bring you back, Roza." We only had a moment to relax before the man started to stand. Just then, a wave or people dressed in full black appeared. My body prepared itself for another fight, but I relaxed once I realised they weren't fighting us. They were fighting the alchemists. Guardians. I watched as the guardians took down each alchemist easily. They weren't worried about injuring them. These guardians had a red band around their arm, meaning they were the best guardians. The Queens guardians. Something must have happened at court for Tatiana to send her entire guardian squad. I watched as they fought, and my worry grew. We couldn't afford a war with the alchemists when we were already losing to Strigoi. Especially when the Alchemists had Strigoi working for them.

"Dimitri get down!" I shouted. Dimitri didn't hesitate. He dropped down and I used my magic to make the ground shake. The shaking grew, and the asphalt cracked. The fighting had stopped, and everyone was now on the ground. I stopped the magic and the ground stopped shaking. "Stop the fighting. Killing each other will not solve any problems." Everyone had turned to me. The guardians had already started to rise while he alchemists were still recovering. "Why have you come?" I asked the guardian with two red bands signalling him as the leader.

"Rosemarie Mazur," he started once fully standing. "Queen Tatiana has been murdered. Natasha Ozera has been found guilty of the murder." Dimitri looked as shocked as I felt. "We have come to take you back to court and to welcome our next Queen." He dropped down to his knee and dropped his head. "Long live the Queen." The other guardians followed suit, dropping to kneel simultaneously.

"Long live the Queen!" What the fuck just happened?


	17. Chapter 17

~3 Months later~

The day of my coronation came and went in a blurry haze. All the faces of the crowd seemed to blend together as I made my way towards the throne where a heavy golden crown encrusted with diamonds and jewels, I could never afford to touch was placed upon my head. It felt like this was all happening to someone else and I was just another faceless spectator. The ladies did a good job putting me together for the big day despite my glum face and attitude. I was like a zombie just following their directions without a word or reaction. They could have pricked me with a pointy pin, and I wouldn't have felt it at all.

I think I would have preferred if it were someone else getting crowned. Someone who actually wanted it. There were many who would have put their hands up for the position and most likely would have become the monarch of the Moroi if they had not found the queens will with her successor named. Me. The queen had been murdered by Tasha Ozera, Christians Aunt but she was caught only moments later. Ambrose found Tatiana as she lay dying and in her final moments, told him what happened. Tasha was now held in the cells awaiting her trial and execution now that there was a new monarch.

Christian must be devastated but I hadn't seen him. He was locked away in his room mourning yet another tragedy in his family and Lissa was there to comfort him. which meant I was left alone as lords and ladies came seeking the favour of the new queen. No one was quite on board with a Dhampir ruling but since the truth was out and Tatiana had personally named me, everyone had to accept it. I had started building a new and improved council which included Lissa, despite being the only Dragomir, some Alchemists who I still trusted, like my old friend Sydney Sage, and some Dhampirs including Alberta, Ambrose and Mikhail.

Dimitri would have been included but I hadn't seen him since the royal guard dragged me away in Russia. I was told he was still in Russia with his family and avoiding me at all costs. I can't say I blame him, but the baby growing inside of me needed a father and Dimitri needed to know. I know why he had stayed away. Because it was believed we couldn't have children and I needed to further my family to strengthen my family name. I should have told him sooner, then we wouldn't be in this mess and he would be here beside me.

I sent him an invitation to the coronation only for it to get sent back to me without a response. I held out hope that I would see him but when I looked up into the sea of spectators, I couldn't see him, and I knew his would be the only face I would see. My mother and father were overjoyed to be reunited and with the law on Dhampir and Moroi Relationships broken, they renewed their vowels and I couldn't be happier for them. Lissa came and saw me a few times, but she has been so busy with taking care of Christian that whenever she asked if I was okay, I would reply with the most believable fake smile I could achieve and said "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired and overwhelmed". I knew she didn't believe me, but she didn't push, and we talked like nothing had changed.

I told her about the baby a couple of days ago. She was shocked but once I told her how it was possible, she squealed like a twelve-year-old girl and pulled me in for a tight hug. Now she is insisting on throwing me the biggest baby shower ever, despite my argument that I don't need to have a baby shower. She already has a guest list, venue and present list sorted. I stayed out of it and just let her enjoy planning. She would be going off to collage soon and as the queen I would have to stay behind. It would be hard being separated with the bond, but I knew we would make it work somehow. The collage she was going to was close enough that show could drive home for weekends and holidays or I could see her.

As the god mother of my child she also needed to be there for the birth and the christening. Even though I did not believe in god, it was important my heir be recognised by the Vampire society through the ceremony. I just hoped that Dimitri would be there to help me through it, but if he wasn't, I had prepared myself for the tough reality that I might be a single parent. That wouldn't exactly be hard for a queen with all the servants to help and the fact that I didn't need to work to provide for my child, but every time I thought of the possibility I might have to do this without Dimitri, my heart gained another fracture that no glue could repair.

Hours had passed since my coronation and I still sat frozen on my throne. The throne had been altered to fit my smaller Dhampir build since Tatiana's throne left me with my feet dangling about the ground. Food was served and people approached to congratulate and bless me. One by one the guests departed until I was finally alone. I sat staring off at the Mazur banners decorating the walls signalling a Mazur was the new monarch. The banner matched the Nazar pendant around my neck. The array of blues contrasted to the red satin dress I wore.

I had no say in what they dressed me in apparat from the colour. I wanted red to show my strength and power. Red was such a regal colour that it was a bold choice for someone who didn't know they were royal until recently. Still I didn't let that stop me. The dress tight wrapping around my curves. The satin was so soft I could help but love brushing my hands over it. The three-quarter length sleeves gave the dress some modesty for the audience of old Moroi men who would love nothing more than to get a Dhampir woman like me into bed so they can bite and fuck me blind.

I wasn't going to let that happen, to me or any other Dhampir woman or man ever again. With the help of the remaining trustworthy alchemists, I put in protective wards over Dhampir communities with a few guardians who would keep out any unwelcome visitors. The age law had been revoked and Dhampirs were now given the choice on whether they wanted to be guardians or not. This gave the Moroi little options, forcing them to learn self-defence with their magic or physically. When Christian was ready, I was hoping he would take on this project. The law on magic was revoked and magic was free to be used to help the Moroi and the Dhampir to defeat the Strigoi.

I had commissioned Alberta to research other weapons we could make to be similar to silver stakes but fashioned so the Moroi could wield them too. It was a long process and it had only just begun. Nothing was set in stone and there were many who opposed those changes but with the new council, many began to see the light and realised that we have to adapt to survive or refuse and die. Sydney was a great help as the new head Alchemist under my order after I had exposed what happened behind closed doors at the alchemists and what they did in Russia.

I knew change would not happen overnight, but my project was already set in motion and right now, no one was willing to challenge my word. We were going to create a better world, a safe world for all Moroi, Dhampir and humans. Our secret would remain hidden but we would adapt with modern society so our world would not be stuck living in the past forever.

I don't know how long I had sat staring off into the room, thinking about the world I was trying to build. It could have been hours, days or even weeks. The world was moving around me, and I didn't notice. I didn't care. I placed my hand gently on my stomach. I was starting to show, it was a small bump, barely noticeable to anyone besides me. Soon I would have to announce my pregnancy to the world. But I needed Dimitri to know first.

A guardian approached me from the corner of my eye, and I blinked myself back into the real world. He swept me a deep graceful bow and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Your Majesty, there is a man here to see you. He says it's important." He said.

"Did he give a name?" I asked curious as to who my mysterious visitor is and why they were here so late. The sun shining through the crystal glass indicated that it was morning, and the rest of the vampire world would be asleep by now.

"No, your grace, I recognise him, but he requested I keep his identity secret. He said that you would know him, and you were expecting him."

I nodded in the most regal way I could manage, so that my crown wouldn't bounce off my head. "Very well, send him in."

The guardian bowed again and walked to the door. I brushed my skirt and tried to fix myself to be presentable for my guest. The door opened and I heard footsteps approach, but I refused to look. When the footsteps stopped, I watched as the man slowly rose out of a deep graceful bow. I knew who he was the second I saw him and yet I couldn't help but gasp as our eyes met. It felt like forever since I had last seen those beautiful brown eyes. nothing had changed physically but the stare he gave me made him feel like a stranger.

I sensed my guards tense at my gasp. They were ready to attack. I cleared my throat and turned to my head guardian.

"Leave us please." He gave me a single not and directed all the guards to leave. My head Guardian was very tough and protective at first but after he saw my marks, he realised I could hold my own and didn't need to be protected at all times.

Once the door closed, I turned to Dimitri, expecting him to burst out yelling. Instead, I got silence. It was a kind of silence that was awkward, but you didn't want to break it.

At last he turned away from my gaze and spoke. "You look radiant, your grace. A true queen upon that throne."

"Dimitri" I whispered quietly. He sounded so empty, like the guardian he was back at St. Vladimir's. there was no emotion in his voice. I could feel the tears building behind my eyes. "Where have you been?" I asked after swallowing the lump in my throat.

"In Russia. I spent some time with my family. I needed time to process and I was also-"

"Avoiding me" I finished cutting him off. He looked startled for a moment and then nodded solemnly.

"I thought it was for the best. I needed to stay away so you could build up your reign without a scandal or outburst."

"I needed you here." I said simply before he could finish. "I called and texted you a thousand times. I wrote you letters, and emails and I got no response. You may have thought that Dimitri, but you thought wrong. I needed you and you weren't here." All I wanted was to run up and kiss him, but I couldn't stop my flood gate of rage from breaking.

"I needed time away from you. To get over you." He whispered but I heard him clear as day.

"Get over me?" I asked loudly. My voice full of authority.

"I have accepted that we can't be together. I always knew it would have to end one day but thought we would have more time together. Now that your queen, you need to marry a royal Moroi. It will be better for our society and strengthen your rule by the side of a respected royal. Adrian is while but he cares for you. I know it. He will make a good husband." I tried to speak but he stopped me before I word could pass my lips. "Please, try to understand that this is the right decision. You need this and one day you will see that. You will have a child and your family dynasty will grow with a Dhampir Mazur prince or princess." I sighed remembering one of our past conversations about how I needed children and he couldn't give me them.

He didn't know I was pregnant, and he didn't know it was his child. He was still protecting me, and he was breaking both our hearts trying to do the right thing. I didn't know what to say. I knew I needed to tell him, but I couldn't figure out how to get the words out of my mouth. He looked up at me. He must have thought my silence was my admittance that he was right.

Dimitri bowed again. "Your Majesty" he said as he stood. I couldn't move. My heart was beating so fast I was scared I was going to pass out. He was leaving forever. This was my last chance. It was now or never. Dimitri turned on his heel and made his way across the room to the door. I gently stood and raised my heavy crown off my head. I placed it upon the throne and walked after him. the lump in my throat prevented me from speaking or calling out his name. he was so close to the door. I picked up the hem of my skirt in my hands and broke into a run. Damn his long legs. My speed increased until I was sprinting faster then I had in any Strigoi battle. At last as I got closer, I found my voice.

"Dimitri!" he turned around to find me flinging myself into his unexpecting arms. Before he could object, I pressed my lips to his. He was resistant at first but sunk into the feeling of my lips. His arms circled my waist pulling me closer to him. the world seemed to spin as I was held in his tight embrace with his soft lips moving against my own.

I broke the kiss, but he still held me. I ran my hand along his jaw, pulling his eyes up to look directly into my own so he would know the words I spoke were honest. I smiled brightly and my heart stitched itself back together. I hadn't smiled in so long.

"I choose you. I don't want any Moroi, Royal or otherwise. I am the queen and I choose you. I love you." I said. Dimitri's lips curled into a small smile which quickly fell.

"You can't. You can't be with me. People will forever hate our relationship. You will never be safe even here at court."

"I can. I don't care about what other people think. I love you. And I have never been safe since the reveal of my royal legitimate birth, but I think we have already established that I can take care of myself, especially if I have you here beside me." His eyes filled with love, but his mouth still spoke in protest.

"But you need a child-" he started. I kissed him quick to shut him up. When I pulled away, he tried to speak again but I placed a delicate finger against his gorgeous lips.

"Dimitri, you are the only man I have ever been with. You are the only person I have ever been with or want to be will." He already knew this, but I had to reassure him. I leant into him until my lips almost touched his ear. "And yet…I'm pregnant" I whispered. Dimitri pulled back quickly to look into my eyes to see my face. I smiled and nodded. "I am pregnant." Dimitri looked shocked and confused but slowly his face lit up in understanding.

"It's mine?" he asked. I nodded. My eyes were burning with tears threatening to spill but for once, they were happy tears.

"It's yours," I confirmed.

"How is this even possible? When did you find out?" he asked.

"It's a long story. Oksana was actually the one who told me. She heard the baby before I even knew I was pregnant. She assumed I knew."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"I was going to that night but then everything happened, and I didn't have time. I would have if you ever came to see me after, but I didn't exactly want send the news over the phone or text or letter or email. The point is, it's yours. We have a baby and there is nothing keeping us apart. Let people talk. I don't care what they say. I love you and you love me. We are both badass guardians who can kick some major ass and we will destroy anyone why tries you hurt us or our child. Don't let the dress and crown fool you, you should never underestimate Queen Rosemarie Mazur Hathaway."

"Oh, I would never underestimate you Roza. Not now, not ever. He kissed my again and lifted me up spinning me around. I giggled against his lips. We broke apart and he placed me gently on the ground with a space between us. I held out my hand which he took, and I guided it to the small bump on my belly.

He gasped and I smiled. Within a second, before I could process what he was doing, Dimitri was down on one knee holding my left hand in his.

"Roza. Even though we have not been together all that long, I have loved you from the first moment I saw you smile and it feels like I have known you for a thousand years and I will keep loving you and our child for another millennia. I know you better than I know myself but that's okay, because you know me better than anyone including myself. I always wanted to do the right thing and be unselfish but now I am being selfish as I kneel before you, without a ring asking you to marry me. I am being selfish by stealing the most beautiful woman in the world away and keeping her all to myself." I smiled and a slow salty warm tear slide down my cheek. "I never wanted to let you go and I never will again. Roza, will you marry me?"

I didn't need to think about my answer. "Yes". Dimitri smiled and raised back to his feet before he swept me up in his arms again and span me around. He kissed me deep solidifying his promise of marriage.

Yes, I was young, but we had been through so much. Life was short, especially as the queen despised by some and loved by others, and I wanted to spend the rest of my life in Dimitri's arms, raising our little miracle together. I didn't believe in God, but I suddenly felt the urge to look up to the sky and give thanks to whoever was above me, giving me the love of my life and my little angel. The struggle would be hard, but it would be worth it, as, with the help of my family and friends, I would build a better world for all Moroi and Dhampir. A world that is safe with the freedom to learn, live and love.

And so, Rose and Dimitri Married within a month while the rest of the vampire world was unstable enough not to notice the union between two Dhampir's and the child that shortly followed. Little Ivanna was born and became princess of the Mazur family. Three others followed strengthening the Mazur family and proving that the Dhampir can be fair and just rulers not just body guards. Rose Worked with Sydney for years, creating a serum that allowed other Dhampir to have children. Lissa and Christian Married a few years after Rose and Dimitri, and had a son, Ander after her lost brother, Andre. As Rose said, the struggle hard but it was worth it as now all Moroi and Dhampir had equal rights and the Strigoi population was strongly decreasing as Moroi used magic to fight with the Dhampir in battle, alongside their warrior Queen Rose. The council had equal Moroi and Dhampir, with Lissa's son declared Rose's Heir as the new rule permitted the King or Queen from choosing someone of their own family. Rose and Dimitri, Lived a long and happy life together surrounded by love and joy as they watched their children and their Grandchildren grow into Strong warriors like their Mother and Father. The End.

So, that is the end of this story. Ending this story brings me relief but also sadness as I have enjoyed writing this series for the last few years. Thank you to all of you readers who have stuck with me through the long waits for updates and through my spontaneous updates. If I have made any mistakes, I do apologize but I do make some mistakes and if the ending is not what you imagined, I'm sorry but this is how I imagined it. A bitter sweet ending to a bitter sweet story with a romantic finale. Let me know what you thought of this story. I have other works in mind for my favourite couple and they will appear later. In the meantime, check out my other stories that are constantly on my mind and will be updated soon. Thank you once again. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Please give me your feedback, positive or negative, and I will try to respond to answer any questions or concerns you might have about the story.


End file.
